O Trabalho de Poções
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Harry e Draco são obrigados a fazerem um trabalho de Poções juntos! O que pode acontecer? Slash! HPxDM e um pouco de RWxHG
1. Capítulo 01

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: LaDiNi

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história situar-se em qualquer um dos livros, tanto no 5º como em algum futuro livro. Não vou falar de Voldemort mas sim de coisas que se passam na escola, mas supõe-se que devem estar em plena "luta" contra os Comensais da Morte. Propriamente dito, vou falar de uma inesperada relação entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy… quem sabe também algo de Hermione/Ron, quem sabe. Slash. E já sabem, todos os personagens são de J. K Rowling e blá blá blá…

* * *

Capítulo 01 

_- Vai descobrir, muito em breve, que algumas famílias de bruxos são melhores do que outras, Potter. Certamente não vai querer ficar amigo das pessoas erradas. Eu posso te ajudar nisso. _

_Draco Malfoy estendeu a mão e olhou para Harry. Harry duvidando, levantando os olhos, sendo capturados pelos olhos frios e cinzentos que o olhavam. Draco esboçou um leve sorriso arrogante. Finalmente Harry decidiu-se e estendeu a sua mão e apertou a de Malfoy, o seu novo amigo. _

_Atrás de si ouviu a voz de Ron._

_- Harry! O que está fazendo? Vamos, Harry!_

_- Deixa-me em paz, Ron. Fiz a minha escolha – disse Harry, sem se voltar, observando o sorriso irónico e ainda mais arrogante do rapaz loiro._

_- _Harry! Vamos, Harry, ou chegaremos tarde!

Finalmente as palavras fizeram efeito no cérebro de Harry, que acordou sobressaltado. Olhou à sua volta, atordoado, mas na sua cabeça ainda estavam as imagens de Draco no vagão do comboio quando iam para Hogwarts. E ele, aceitando a sua amizade, voltando as costas a Ron.

Sacudiu a cabeça. "Que sonho mais estranho", murmurou.

_- _Anda, anda, levante-se. Temos Transfiguração e depois Poções com os Sonserinos.

Harry lamentou-se; Poções com Snape e Malfoy. Que bela perspectiva.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, encontraram-se com Hermione na sala comum, limpos e vestidos, ainda que com caras de sono.

_- _Já começava a pensar que não viriam… Vamos, temos que ir agora ou chegamos tarde, e vocês sabem como a McGonagall é pontual.. – reprimiu Herminou, quase sem os deixar cumprimentá-la.

_- _Sim, Hermione, como quiser… - murmurou Ron antes de bocejar.

Herminone limitou-se lhe dar uma olhada em que se via que ela não sabia se continuava a reprimi-los ou a rir das caras de sono dos amigos. No final acabou por dar de os ombros.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã rapidamente, saíram juntos com o resto dos alunos que se dirigiam à mesma aula que eles e que também tinham se atrasado. Contudo, Harry continuava a pensar no estranho sonho que tinha tido e rezava para que não encontrasse com…

_- _Ora, ora. Se não é o Potter e os amiguinhos… - uma voz carregada de desprezo e arrogância, arrastando as sílabas, inconfundível. Harry gemeu.

_- _Vai dizer alguma coisa interessante Malfoy, ou vai apenas ficar no caminho? – respondeu Rony ao pálido rapaz que estava parado à sua frente, rodeado pelos seus amigos que mais pareciam gorilas.

_- _Não falei contigo, Weasly, mas sim com o cabeça rachada.

_- _Desaparece, doninha. Não vou ficar aqui parado mais tempo por tua causa.

Malfoy cerrou os dentes, mas deixou passar Harry e os amigos sem deixar o sorriso arrogante.

_- _Calma, Potter. Já vai desfrutar da minha companhia em Poções…

_- _"Desfrutar", não é bem a palavra que eu usaria, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry, sem olhar.

Draco riu sarcasticamente e foi para a sua aula, também sem olhar para trás.

A aula de Transfiguração correu sem novidades, não foi novidade o fato de que Hermione ganhou pontos para a sua casa ao transformar um lápis numa agulha logo à primeira e sem erros. Por outro lado, a agulha de Rony era amarela e com linhas pretas, iguais ao do lápis.

Saíram da aula desanimados. Ninguém estava com vontade de aguentar o Snape favorecer a sua casa durante toda a aula ou assistir os Sonserinos vangloriarem-se. E Harry não queria voltar a ver Malfoy tão cedo! Agora até sonhava com ele! Se bem que o sonho tinha sido diferente. Nele, Draco sorria para Harry de maneira sincera, inclusive com simpatia! Isso foi algo que realmente o afetou profundamente.

Suspirando, o rapaz e os amigos dirigiram-se às masmorras onde tinham Poções. Na entrada estavam dois grupos, os Grifinórios e os Sonserinos. Harry não se surpreendeu ao ver Draco exibir-se em frente aos da sua Casa, especialmente a Pansy.

Harry percebeu-se que o seu inimigo era o centro das atenções de tanta gente, sobretudo das garotas.

"Não pode ser", disse a si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu o odeio. Não posso ter… esta… inveja de Draco Malfoy. Impossível."

Quando o professor Snape chegou e abriu a porta, sentaram-se, ainda que separados por casas: de um lado todos os Grifinórios e do outro os Sonserinos, como era normal.

Snape escreveu no quadro os ingredientes necessários para a poção que iam fazer, e ordenou-lhes que se colocassem em pares.

Harry e Rony começaram a fazer a poção; não era fácil e duvidavam bastante que concluiriam.

_- _Temos que colocar pele de anfíbio? – perguntou Rony, algo confuso.

_- _Hum… aqui diz que se coloca antes das folhas secas. – respondeu Harry.

_-_ Ah, e o pó de sei lá o que?

_- _Esse é depois das folhas! Não me diga que já o colocou…

Ron empalideceu enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

_- _Oh, está com problemas, Potter?- Aproveitando que a sua poção já estava feita, Malfoy aproximou da mesa deles e olhava-os com cara de deboche. Os seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam com malícia. – Não me surpreenderia... Eu não confiaria em vocês nem para lavar pratos, quanto mais fazer poções. Estou certo que você usa o método trouxa, não Weasly? Ou será que a sua mãe sabe fazer pelo menos isso com a varinha?

Vai a merda, Malfoy – respondeu Rony. O seu rosto estava tão vermelho como o seu cabelo.

Harry não interferiu. Continuava a olhar Malfoy.

_- _O que foi, Potter? Tenho alguma coisa na cara ou quê?

Os olhos dos dois cruzaram-se. Nenhum baixou a cabeça. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam com fúria; os cinza de Draco com malícia e arrogância. Mantiveram-se assim durante um tempo.

De repente e sem aviso prévio, lançaram-se um contra o outro e começaram a empurrar-se. Harry agarrou Draco pela túnica, fazendo com que ficassem com os rostos muito próximos.

A pele normalmente pálida de Draco estava ligeiramente ruborizada; ambos respiravam rapidamente. Então Draco deslizou sua língua entre seus lábios e umedeceu ligeiramente os lábios. Harry corou sem motivo e soltou-o bruscamente. Justamente quando Draco ia dizer alguma coisa, ouviram um golpe, seguido de um ruído de arrastar e borbulhar e voltaram-se a tempo de ver a poção do caldeirão de Harry e Ron a espalhar-se no chão… queimando a mesa, a cadeira e o chão. Ninguém havia lhes dito que era uma poção ácida!

_- _Potter! Malfoy!

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma fic para vocês do casal slash mais famoso do mundo Potteriano!

Esperamos realmente que vocês gostem. É uma ótima fic. Se vocês conhecessem nossos trabalhos, sabem que só trabalhamos com o melhor! XD Quem não conhece, procure nossos outros trabalhos e deixem sua opinião ou sua crítica quanto as nossas traduções.

Os Tradutores


	2. Capítulo 02

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: LaDiNi

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

– Potter! Malfoy!

Snape aproximou-se rapidamente. Estava furioso, Harry nunca o tinha visto tão chateado. Rony afastou-se rapidamente quando eles começaram a discutir, por isso não se envolveu no acidente e livrou-se da bronca.

De fato, Snape estava tão zangado que nem Malfoy se escapou quando o professor o agarrou pela túnica; normalmente os Sonserinos safam-se das broncas e dos castigos naquela aula.

– Será que não é capaz de fazer uma simples poção, Potter? E você Malfoy, em que estava pensando? Os dois vão ficar aqui depois da aula para limpar esta confusão, e não vão comer até acabarem. Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória; afinal a poção era sua, Potter. E estava mal feita, porque a poção não era para ser uma poção ácida. – terminou, sarcástico.

Dito isto, soltou ambos e dirigiu-se ao quadro; escreveu alguma coisa e pôs uma data.

– Trabalho de Poções. Definição, usos, localização, etc, de cada um dos ingredientes das poções multiusos e cresce-ossos. Em pares, e eu farei as duplas.

Snape começou a ler os parceiros enquanto os seus alunos o olhavam com ódio. Nem sequer os dos Sonserinos eram exceção. Teriam que passar horas na biblioteca!

Snape parecia ter um dom para fazer pares… pares ruins.

– Granger, Parkinson… Potter… Malfoy.

Ao chegar a este ponto, Snape levantou os olhos e observou que os dois últimos referidos o olhavam boquiabertos.

– Considerem-no como parte do castigo de hoje. E quero uma boa nota.

Quando a aula acabou, todos saíram indignados e protestando, pela primeira vez eram ambas as casas que se queixavam. Ainda por cima, tinham que começar logo o trabalho porque tinham pouco tempo. Por isso de mau humor, os pares começavam a trabalhar. Harry teria conseguido fugir se Hermione não o tivesse impedido. As duas casas tinham tempo livre naquele mesmo dia.

– Cabeça de cicatriz. Hoje, na biblioteca. E não pense que tenho vontade de passar com você mais tempo do que o necessário. – Malfoy não disse mais nada, caminhou corredor acima sem sequer se virar.

– Eu vou estar lá – respondeu Harry em voz alta. Logo murmurou – Porque preciso de uma boa nota, porque senão…

– Vamos Harry, – interveio Hermione. – É apenas um trabalho. Certamente ele também quer uma boa nota. Não pode ser pior do que o meu.

Naquele momento ouviu-se Pansy queixar-se em voz alta de ter que fazer par com Granger.

– Não sei porque ela reclama – observou Rony. – Se ela vai tirar a melhor nota da vida dela fazendo esse trabalho com você.

Hermione corou, divertida, mas não disse nada.

A aula seguinte, História, passou lenta e aborrecida; toda a classe estava adormecida, até que chegou a hora de sair e todos correram para o grande Hall, tentando escapar-se daquela aula maçante o mais rápido possível.

No Hall, os pares de Poções, separados cada uma em sua mesa, dirigiam-se olhares de ódio e ressentimento.

Rony não parava de reclamar (tinha ficado com Goyle), mas Harry comia sem vontade e quase sem desviar os olhos, mexendo com o garfo no puré de batata. Não queria levantar os olhos para ver Malfoy rindo mais uma vez dele, olhando-o com ódio.

Como anda tinham um tempo antes de ir para a biblioteca e começar o trabalho, todos subiram às salas comunais. Ali, Harry deixou-se cair no sofá e suspirou. Os amigos olhavam-no, estranhando.

– Está tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

– Eh, sim, estou, estava pensando que tenho que aturar Malfoy de novo, e ainda por cima, trabalhar junto com ele… Em que Snape estava pensando?

– No de sempre, em aborrecer o pessoal – disse Rony agressivamente. – E desta vez não se salvaram nem os da Sonserina.

Podiam ouvir comentários do mesmo tipo por toda a sala.

Ao passar um tempo, os que tinham decidido começar o trabalho naquele dia, dirigiram-se à biblioteca. Todos os Sonserinos estavam lá. Ou será que não?

– Onde foi que o Malfoy se meteu? – disse Harry olhando à sua volta. Ele era o único que faltava.

– Se quiser podemos esperar aqui com você até ele chegar – sugeriu Rony, tentando ganhar tempo, já que ele não queria fazer trabalho algum. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Não é preciso, entrem agora. Temos pouco tempo. – contestou Harry. – Eu o esperarei aqui.

Rony entrou decepcionado na biblioteca, seguido por Hermione.

Harry encostou-se à parede enquanto esperava. Onde estaria Malfoy?

Depois de uns minutos, quando já estava oensando em entrar e começar o trabalho sozinho, viu a cara pálida de Draco no corredor, a uns metros. Assim que estava suficientemente perto para o ouvir, Harry o questionou:

– Onde se meteu? Não sabe o que é a pontualidade? Perdemos muito tempo! – Harry estava furioso.

– Tinha coisa melhore para fazer, Potter. Passar tempo com você não é um dos meus hobbys favoritos. – Replicou com ironia, arrastando as sílabas. – Por que? Estava com tanta vontade de me ver?

Harry nem conseguia responder. Que imbecil! Porque tinha que fazer par com Malfoy?

– Oh, ficou sem fala? Outra poção mal feita? Que pena… Bem, que faz aí parado? Não estava com tanta vontade de começar o trabalho?

Draco abriu a porta e entrou na biblioteca, sem ver se Harry o seguia. Harry cerrou os dentes e os punhos, tentando conter-se para não se lançar sobre o seu inimigo. Depois entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy. Este já tinha pego o pergaminho que continha o que tinham que fazer.

– Eu encarrego-me da cresce-ossos e você fica com a outra. - Sussurrou Draco, altivo, sem se preocupar se Harry concordava ou não.

Harry sentiu voltar toda a raiva que tinha dentro de si. A poção de Malfoy escolheu era a mais fácil das duas. Mas Harry não se dignou a contestar. Fez um gesto de 'tudo bem' a Hermione e Rony, que o observavam.

– Quer deixar a sangue-ruim e o seu amigo pobretão e começar a trabalhar? – atirou-lhe o loiro.

Harry virou-se surpreendido; parecia notar-lhe um tom estranho na voz de Malfoy. Raiva contida? Ódio? Encolheu os ombros, devia ser a sua imaginação. Suspirando, procurou o pergaminho onde tinha a lista de ingredientes, para depois procurar nos livros.

O tempo foi passando enquanto todos trabalhavam. Depois de copiar uma definição de um livro, Harry deixou-se cair para trás na cadeira para descansar um pouco. E sem se dar conta, começou a olhar para Draco, sem saber porque.

Observou as mãos pálidas, que agarravam a pluma; o cabelo loiro, caído para a frente, cobrindo-lhe a testa. Os olhos estavam baixos, olhando alternadamente o pergaminho e o livro. Com a língua, humedeceu os lábios. Tinham uns lábios delgados, finos, que concordavam com o resto dos seus traços afiados.

Sem poder evitar Harry começou a perguntar-se: porque o odiaria tanto? Não havia jeito de se darem bem? Recordou aquele momento no expresso de Hogwarts: ele tinha-o tentado. Lembrou-se do seu sonho e perguntou-se o que teria passado se tivesse aceitado…

Nesse momento deu-se conta de que Malfoy tinha levantado os olhos e olhava com curiosidade.

– Posso saber para onde esta olhando, Potter?

Harry corou e se atrapalhou ao tentar explicar-se.

– Eeh… o… estava tentando ler o que você estava escrevendo.

– É? E por isso estava com essa cara de idiota? Ou essa é sua cara normal?

– É que… estou com sono…e… e além disso também estava vendo sua letra, gosto dela…

Draco continuava pasmo, e ainda por cima não acreditava naquelas desculpas.

– Eu sei que minha letra é bela – disse o mais sarcástico que pode. – Se treinar caligrafia, quem sabe melhora esses garranchos que escreve…

Harry corou ainda mais. Ao olhar à sua volta notou que só algumas pessoas permaneciam na biblioteca. Começou a recolher suas coisas, pois daqui a pouco teria outra aula. Draco imitou-o.

– Malfoy – disse Harry disse de repente. –Pode vir esta noite à sala de troféus? Às onze e meia. Tenho que falar com você.

– De noite? Quere me sequestrar ou algo assim? – Draco estranhou, para não dizer que estava muito surpreso, e se pôs logo na defensiva.

– Não, não. Só quero falar com você. Mas não quero fazê-lo aqui – respondeu Harry, que depois saiu sem dar a Malfoy chance alguma de responder.

– Maldito Potter! – murmurou o rapaz atirando um livro para a mesa, com o que ganhou um olhar de reprovação da bibliotecária – Espero que seja algo importante, mas ainda não decidi se vou ou não…

xxxxxxx

**Nota do grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **SafirA-Star, Srta Kinomoto, Fabi-Chan, Evil Kitsune, Engely Dark.**

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	3. Capítulo 03

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Ana G. Potter

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

Uma sombra se inclinou sobre a cama de Rony. Escutou sua respiração profunda e compassada e soube que estava dormindo. Não tinha problemas. 

Harry pegou sua capa invisível e cruzou a sala comum enquanto a colocava. Saiu em silêncio pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que dormia, e se dirigiu à sala de troféus,

desejando não tropeçar com Filch nem com madame Nora.

_'Espero que Draco seja pontual. Um momento, desde quando chamo Malfoy por seu nome? Ainda que só sejam pensamentos! É Malfoy! Quem sabe... só por enquanto'_.

Harry tentou afastar todos os pensamentos de sua mente; esse gesto já era um costume ultimamente.

Ao chegar em frente à sala de troféus, duvidou um momento antes de entrar. Finalmente se decidiu.

Ali estava Draco, visivelmente nervoso, apoiado numa parede com os braços cruzados.Tinha o cabelo loiro alvoroçado, com a franja que lhe caia diante dos olhos, e continuamente fazia um gesto com a mão para arrumá-lo, mas voltava a cair outra vez.

Harry entrou e tirou a capa. Os dois garotos ficaram frente a frente observando-se, mantendo o olhar. Alguns momentos depois Draco desviou o olhar.

– Bom, já estou aqui. Agora vai me dizer o que é tão importante para me encontrar aqui a meia noite ou vai ficar olhando.

Harry baixou o olhar e titubeou antes de começar a falar:

– Veja... já que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos... queria te propor uma trégua.

– Uma trégua? Explique-se Potter.

Harry suspirou e começou a explicar sua idéia:

– Poderíamos deixar de implicar um com o outro e... não brigar toda vez que nos vemos. Ao menos por um tempo. Eu estaria disposto a tentar. - Concluiu o garotolevantando a cabeça.

Draco estava bastante surpreso.

– E tanta enrolação só para isso? Só tinha que me dizer isso?

– Eeh... sim. Não queria te dizer isso diante de todo mundo. - O rosto de Harry corou ligeiramente. - E também, temos que manter a reputação, não acha? Somos inimigos desde o início!

– Nossa Potter, você me surpreendeu. Você se preocupando por algo assim... Estou vendo que ficar comigo está te fazendo algum bem.

– Muito engraçado Malf... Draco. Você me chama de Harry, certo?

– Eh, devagar, "amigo"... Ainda não disse que estou de acordo. Me diga, por que deveria estar?

Harry suspirou. Aquilo ia ser difícil...

– Tudo bem se só faça pela nota de poções? Leve em conta que minha parte do trabalho é a metade, e eu não sou exatamente um aluno exemplar em Poções... se trabalharmos juntos teremos um resultado muito melhor.

– Umm... por mais que me custa admiti-lo, tem razão. Eu sou melhor do que você em Poções, isso é claro. Bom não prometo nada, mas pensarei. Amanhã não posso de dia, não tenho tempo livre. - Disse Draco.

– Não? Pois temos que adiantar trabalho de alguma maneira, ou não dará tempo. Amanhã à noite? Ao acabar as aulas ao meu salão comunal? Eu te esperarei para que possa entrar.

– Não. Não vou me arriscar a passear outra noite pelos corredores. Venha você ao meu salão comunal, pois você tem uma capa invisível.

– De acordo. Nos vemos amanhã então, à mesma hora.

– Sim. E lembre diante de todos seguirei te odiando o tempo todo. Só é uma trégua. E mais, deve ser triste não poder ficar furioso com ninguém - concluiu Draco sarcástico, e se dirigiu à porta.

Antes de sair, deu a volta e olhou o outro garoto:

– Aliás Harry... Sabia que fica uma graça quando ruboriza? - disse Draco em tom zombador. Dirigiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso malicioso e saiu da sala.

Harry ficou plantado em seu lugar, demasiado surpreso para responder. Decidiu voltar a seu quarto antes que chegasse o zelador ou algo assim. Cobriu-se com a capa e percorreu silenciosamente todo o caminho até sua cama, tentando não pensar. Então deixou a capa de lado, tirou a túnica ficando com o pijama e se meteu na cama.

Então se permitiu pensar. Deitado de barriga pra cima na cama, sentindo a frescura dos lençóis sobre ele, recordou o que Draco tinha dito. Primeiro tinha o chamado Harry. Harry, não Potter. E depois.

"Sabia que fica uma graça quando ruboriza?". A frase ressoou em sua cabeça uma vez mais. A voz de Draco, com esse peculiar arrastamento de sílabas, sedosa, como prata líquida ou como os raios da lua... Harry sempre achava que essa voz combinava à perfeição com esses frios olhos cinzas. Se aos sons pudessem atribuir cor, essa voz seria cinza como seus olhos, sem dúvida; mas um cinza mais suave, sem refletir o gelo das iris de Draco...

E esse cabelo. O cabelo de seu "novo amigo" era uma das coisas que mais lhe tinha chamado atenção desde sempre. Era o oposto ao seu, tão diferentes como a noite e o dia, como a lua e o sol. O cabelo de Harry, negro azeviche, sempre alvoroçado, impossível de pentear. Ao contrário, o cabelo de Draco era loiro, loira platinado, um loiro tão claro que era quase branco. Tinha o cabelo liso, e quando caía sobre os olhos lhe dava um ar irresistível... E parecia tão suave que dava vontade de despenteá-lo, de tocá-lo, de acariciá-lo.

Harry se surpreendeu consigo mesmo com estes pensamentos. E se ruborizou. "... fica uma graça..." outra vez a frase. E outra vez Draco. Francamente, se assustava com o que estava sentindo. Vinha o reprimido a tempos. Assustava-se muito. Por isso ultimamente evitava pensar. Simplesmente, decidiu deixar-se levar. Era um Grifinório, e os grifinórios pensam principalmente com o coração...

Pouco a pouco, Harry dormiu. E a última coisa que passou por sua mente antes de cair no mundo dos sonhos, foi um pensamento, acompanhado da imagem, que parecia gravada a fogo em sua memória. "Amanhã", pensava Harry. "Amanhã"

**xxxxxx**

O dia seguinte passava lento, pesado. Rony andou meia manhã falando mal de Hermione; tinham voltado a brigar, seguramente por uma tolice. Harry não ligou. Ia adicionando palavras soltas de vez em quando ou lhe dava a razão, ainda que sabia que seguramente não a tinha.

Não viu Draco o dia todo. Nem se cruzaram pelos corredores, nem coincidiam esse dia em nenhuma aula, nem nada.

Seus amigos o acharam um pouco ausente, mas não deram importância. Seguramente não tinha dormido bem ou algo assim. Por sorte, Rony e Hermione se reconciliaram sem que precisasse da sua ajuda.

Depois de jantar, passaram um tempo na sala comum. Harry estava mais animado e jogou com Rony uma partida de xadrez mágico, que perdeu em pouco tempo, enquanto Hermione lia um livro.

Ao acabar, subiram a seus quartos. Harry fingiu que dormia enquanto esperava a hora.Quando faltavam dez minutos, levantou-se da cama e pôs a túnica sobre o pijama, e sobre esta a capa invisível. Depois pegou a sua parte do trabalho que estava feita e um livro. Afinal de contas, iam trabalhar.

Saiu em silêncio pelo retrato e se dirigiu, invisível, às masmorras. Sabia que a entrada da sala comum da Sonserina estava por ali. Parou no corredor. Não podia estar muito longe. Tateou a fria e úmida parede de pedra. Nada. Avançou um bocado e repetiu a operação. Enquanto procurava a porta, o capuz tinha caído; realmente devia ser uma imagem curiosa, uma cabeça flutuando no ar.

Naquele momento, uma mão o agarrou bruscamente pelo ombro. O coração de Harry deu um pulo; se virou esperando encontrar-se com o professor Snape, mas uma sensação de alívio o percorreu ao dar-se conta de que era Draco.

– Te assustei? - inquiriu este divertido.- Me parece que por mais que procure nunca encontrará a entrada sozinho.

Movendo a cabeça, Draco se dirigiu a uma zona um pouco mais acima, e apontando com a varinha à fria pedra disse a contra-senha. A pedra desapareceu deixando ver uma entrada.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Agora começa o período de trégua e um pouco mais de ação como pediram alguns leitores.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Fabi-Chan, Darl Wolf 03 e Safira-StaR.**

Cadê os nossos leitores? Desistiram?

Os Tradutores


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Carol Lisboa/Arwen Mione

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

– Surpreso? – disse Draco o zombando, enquanto fazia um gesto para que Harry entrasse.

Era verdade que estava surpreso, mais ainda porque Draco parecia respeitar a trégua e estava se comportando de uma maneira mais ou menos descente com ele.

Primeiramente duvidou um pouco, mas entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina. Era uma sala meio subterrânea, com as paredes e o teto de pedra, iluminada por lâmpadas de cor esverdeada. Estava completamente vazia, a exceção dos dois e do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Os dois garotos se aproximaram da mesa próxima ao fogo em silencio, onde Draco já havia preparado os pergaminhos, a tinta e seu trabalho.

– Já adiantei um pouco minha parte – disse Draco enquanto se sentavam. – Porém creio que terei que passá-la a limpo.

– Sim, eu também. Está cheio de rasuras e se eu apresentá-lo assim, Snape me mata.

– Não sei porque, mas creio nisso também. – respondeu Draco sarcástico.

Trabalharam um bom tempo em silencio. Era um trabalho cansativo, mas ambos se sentiam extremamente relaxados, inclusive Harry, que estava na sala comunal dos Sonserinos, e com quem havia sido seu pior inimigo desde o primeiro ano.

Ao dar uma parada, Harry notou que seus olhos estavam começando a fechar. Havia dormido pouco na noite anterior e estava com sono. Decidiu terminar em outro dia, já não havia mais tanto a fazer.

– Paremos por hoje, Draco? Já fizemos bastante por hora. – sugeriu.

– Sim... além disso você esta com sono – argumentou Draco. – Mas ate que foi bem produtivo. Eu também não estou com um pingo de vontade de prosseguir com isso.

– Que você acha de nos sentarmos um pouco nas poltronas? Será mais confortável do que estas cadeiras.

Draco o olhou indeciso, mas logo deu de ombros e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Harry sentou-se na do lado da sua.

O garoto loiro se estirou com desanimo. Estava meio sentado, meio deitado na poltrona, as pernas estendidas e os cabelos loiros revoltados. Tinha algo de gracioso naquele momento, uma graça sensual que fez com que o coração de Harry batesse mais rápido... Outra vez se recriminou por aquilo. Olhou o fogo em silencio, absorvido em seus pensamentos e se assustou ao notar uma voz quase ao seu ouvido.

– Nervoso, Harry? – Draco havia se aproximado sem que ele desse conta e agora o mirava interrogativamente, com um meio sorriso.

– Estou... – Harry hesitou, mas decidiu aproveitar a ocasião. – É que eu queria perguntar uma coisa. O que você quis dizer com aquela frase de despedida de ontem?

'_Muito bem Harry'_, pensou Draco. '_Você que pediu, agora verá como te farei ficar mais envergonhado ainda'_.

– Bem... Já que você passou todo tempo completamente ruborizado, pelo que eu pude comprovar muito bem... – Draco falava em tom sarcástico. – Eu falei apenas a verdade - concluiu já mais serio.

– Oh – foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer.

O silencio que seguiu foi um pouco tenso. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que tinha que voltar para sua casa, mas não tinha vontade. Draco estava ausente, perdido em seus pensamentos, mas de repente falou:

– Você falou a seus amigos onde estaria?

– Não, na verdade não. – respondeu Harry surpreso – Por que?

– Bem, eu estranharia se você tivesse dito. O Weasley não te deixaria vir aqui sozinho de noite; o mais seguro seria se ele e a Granger estivessem de guarda para que não te seqüestrem ou algo assim – a voz de Draco soava desgostosa.

– E seus amigos, sabem?

– Crabbe e Goyle? Imagina, eles são estúpidos demais para saber de qualquer coisa.

– Entendo. Também entendo que eles só te servem de guardas- costas, não? – Perguntou harry irônico.

Draco abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Quando voltou a erguê-la, seus olhos brilhavam.

– E você acha que eu não sei? Que eu não sei que na realidade não tenho amigos, amigos de verdade? Não é fácil ser um sonserino e muito menos ser um Malfoy. A infância que tive, não desejo ninguém... Tudo culpa de meu pai. Se ele souber que estou falando com você, assim... já recebi bastantes castigos por coisas bem menos importante.

Draco abaixou novamente a cabeça. Seus olhos tinham um brilho suspeito. E sua voz, estava a ponto de falhar nas ultimas frases ou fora somente a imaginação de Harry?

Harry sentiu um sentimento estranho lhe invadindo ao ver Draco desta maneira. Sabia que, por alguma razão, ele lhe havia contado coisas que certamente nunca havia dito a ninguém. Isso o agradou. Mas doía ver o sonserino daquele jeito, com a cabeça baixa, desarmado de sua natural arrogância e desprezo, confessando suas aflições... a ele, a um grifinório, a Harry Potter.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Harry passou seu braço ao ombro do rapaz loiro. Tinha um corpo atlético, esbelto e podia sentir os músculos firme debaixo da capa.

Harry se levantou de sua poltrona e se sentou ao lado de Draco, porém ficaram apertados. Aproximou –se dele mais ainda, fazendo com que este apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Curiosamente o sonserino não mostrou resistência. Ao contrario, afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Harry, que notou que os cabelos do loiro acariciavam suavemente sua pele. Harry começou a acariciar -lhe os braços com a mão que rodeava seus ombros...

Draco estava estranhamente imóvel. Harry podia notar a tensão em seus ombros e como sua respiração se acelerava, mas quando a mão de Harry passou a acariciar seus ombros e a deslizar por seu pescoço suavemente, Draco relaxou e se concentrou em desfrutar das caricias de Harry.

Sua mão subiu ate acariciar suavemente os cabelos de Draco... Então Harry se aproximou mais dele e com a outra mão acariciou –lhe a bochecha, logo depois levantando seu queixo para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ambos mantiveram o contato... verde contra cinza, esmeralda contra prata...logo Harry pregou seus olhos nos lábios que tanto desejava, entreaberto, úmidos...

Pouco a pouco foram chegando mais perto, milímetro a milímetro. Parecia que nada existia além dos dois, esqueceram de onde estavam e da hora que era...

Já estavam tão próximos, que sentiam o calor do outro em seus lábios, seus corações batiam fortemente, golpeando em seus peitos; respiravam rapidamente.

No final, os lábios de ambos se fundiram em um beijo tímido. Ao tocar os lábios de Draco, Harry sentiu um agradável calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo; eram lábios suaves, quentes...

Ao acabar o breve beijo, se separaram por alguns segundo se encarando nos olhos. E de novo seus lábios se encontraram, mas desta vez com mais vontade, Harry entreabriu os lábios e roçou com a língua os de seus companheiro, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo.

As duas línguas se roçavam, ansiosas, se tocavam e se enroscavam, explorando cada pedacinho da boca do outro, desejosas de algo esperado a tempo...

Mantiveram-se assim ate que a falta de ar os obrigou a se separarem para respirar.

Desta vez foi Draco que tomou a iniciativa e mordiscou uma das orelhas de Harry, descendo logo pelo pescoço, mordendo suavemente e lambendo, seguiu em direção de sua clavícula, por seu peito, tudo que estava descoberto.

Harry gemeu de prazer. O pescoço e a orelha eram um de seus pontos fracos.

Levantou a cabeça de Malfoy quase grosseiramente e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, com desejo, um beijo que Draco lhe devolveu com igual intensidade.

As mãos de ambos percorriam as costas, os ombros e os cabelos de seu companheiro, acariciando, explorando.

Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, desfrutando de algo há tanto tempo desejado e sempre reprimido. No final foi Draco que interrompeu:

– Harry...- estava ofegante, seu peito subia e descia no compasso de sua respiração. – Acho melhor você ir. Mas saiba que eu não queria que fosse. Eu não me importaria se ficasse.

Harry riu. Draco sempre tão irônico. Seu Draco. Deu-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios:

– Sim, já esta na hora deu voltar para minha casa. Não quero que suspeitem, além do mais devo dormir um pouco.

– Se pensar em mim, acredito que não dormirá muito esta noite – sussurrou Draco enquanto lhe acariciava as costas.

Harry respondeu mordiscando seu pescoço.

– O pior de tudo é que sei que não conseguiria – adicionando depois. - Bem, é melhor que eu me vá.

Recolheu suas coisas enquanto Draco o observava ainda sentado na poltrona, sorrindo.

– Nossa! Draco me encarando sem seu olhar de ódio. Isso é incrível.

– Cala a Boca Potter, que eu ainda vou continuar fingindo odiar você – contestou Draco com seu antigo desprezo na voz, desprezo que seus olhos desmentiam.

– Sim, sim, mas ate um minuto atrás você não me tratava assim - Harry sorriu malicioso. – E me acompanhe ate a saída, eu não sei a senha.

– Sim, além do mais você pode se perder.

Já na porta, Harry pós sua capa de invisibilidade, deixando a cabeça de fora.

– Amanha de tarde? Nosso tempo livre coincide, não?

– Sim, quer acabar o trabalho? - Draco disse a ultima frase se fazendo de inocente.

– Havia pensado em algo bem melhor. Afinal, o que falta fazer podemos muito bem fazer separados... e aproveitar o tempo enquanto estamos juntos. Que você acha? – Harry se aproximou de Draco.

– Não sei porque, mas estou de acordo – contestou Draco antes de se entregarem em um longo beijo de despedida.

Harry colocou o capuz e saiu, não sem antes despentear o já alvoroçado cabelo loiro do rapaz.

Nem se deu conta de como voltou para sua casa, encontrou seu quarto e se meteu na cama. Sabia que o que tinha feito ia lhe trazer problemas, um dos quais tinha nome e sobrenome e estava dormindo em sua cama ao seu lado.

Mas apesar de tudo estava feliz. Quem diria que acabaria gostando de Draco Malfoy... com certeza riria na cara da pessoa. E com certeza mandaria ao St. Mungos se alguém dissesse que Draco o corresponderia.

Dormiu em pouco tempo, com uma expressão satisfeita e feliz no rosto.

Em uma cama próxima dali, a sombra que dormia se moveu. E não só isso. Materializou-se e se pós a olhar pensativo para Harry, que já dormia. No final, sacudiu a cabeça, virou-se e voltou a dormir.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu gostei muito desse capítulo. Se vocês acharam que coloquei o Draco demasiadamente bom quando se confessou para Harry, era que eu queria que Harry desse o primeiro passo e essa foir a unica forma que encontrei! Mas ainda restou um Draquinho bastante irônico (eu amo o sarcasmo dele, notaram? XD). Ele é uma boa pessoa, mesmo que não demostre!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa atualização demorou apenas uns QUATRO MESES para sair! Desculpa a todos os nossos leitores, mas tivemos alguns problemas com essa fic, mas já foram todos resolvidos e manteremos uma atualização mais frequente!

Para todos que pediram um pouco de _ação_, vocês acham que nesse cap teve o suficiente? Rsrsr.

Queremos agradecer e muito à esses leitores que não desitiram e continuaram a pedir por atualização. Agradecemos à**: kazahaya** (um simples _continuo a ler_ já basta! XD), **SafirA-StaR** (esse teve ação suficiente para você?), **Hikary, Dana Norram, Thatá, Dark Wolf 03, Anita Joyce Belice, Maaya Malfoy, Dante's Bianca** (TEM QUE COMENTAR SEMPRE! XD), **Bela-Chan** ( nós não desistimos não!) e **Srta. Kinomoro** (aqui está a atualização).

Os Tradutores


	5. Capítulo 05

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Natalia

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

Harry despertou um pouco antes da hora que normalmente levantava. Os primeiros raios de sol já entravam pela janela, iluminando a habitação. As partículas de pó dançavam no ar, visíveis quando eram tocadas pela luz.

Um sorriso iluminou a face do garoto quando acudiram a sua mente as lembranças da noite anterior. Havia tido a Draco tão perto, abraçando-o, provando o sabor de seus lábios... Harry recordou o suave tato de sua pele pálida e seu cabelo sedoso.

Tão distraído estava com esses pensamentos, que não se deu conta de que Ron havia despertado por causa do sol batendo diretamente nos olhos e o olhava, também pensativo. Só se deu conta quando se dirigiu a ele:

-Harry, não dormiu bem?

-O que? Por que? Por que você ta falando isso?

-Oh nada, só... você tava com uma cara diferente.

-Não, Ron. - Contestou Harry segurando a risada. - Não é nada.

Seguramente Ron o havia pego com uma cara de total felicidade, como se não tivera neste mundo, mas perguntar-lhe se havia dormido bem! Ron sempre seria o mesmo, tão inocente...

- Harry.

- Mmmh?

- Você nunca esconderia de mim nada importante, não é?

- Eeh... - Harry se alarmou um pouco. Melhor, Ron não era tão ingênuo como pensava. - Por que diz isso?

- Você está de caso com alguma garota? - Soltou Ron sem mais nem menos.

- Que? - Harry ficou vermelho – De onde você tirou isso?

Mas naquele precioso momento Simas acordou e Ron não quis responder, prometendo que diria logo, no café da manhã.

Harry estava bastante nervoso. Será que Ron havia notado algo? Mas, se havia notado algo relacionado a Draco, por que perguntou por uma garota? Deu de ombros, resignado a esperar o café para saber.

Ao chegar ao salão principal, deram bom-dia à Hermione, que chegava, como eles de seu dormitório e sentaram-se para comer.

Ao principio Ron estava tão concentrado na comida que Harry pensou que havia se esquecido de perguntar, mas quando acabou de comer ficou mirando-o fixamente.

- Sabe, Harry, todas essas perguntas eram porque ontem acordei com um ruído, e vi como a porta do dormitório se abriu sozinha. Depois apareceu você debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. E não sei, me ocorreu que o motivo dessa sua saída à noite, às escondidas e sem chamar-me, seria para se encontrar com uma garota...

-Anda Harry! Não diga que você tem uma namorada ou algo assim e não nos disse nada! - Se intrometeu Hermione curiosa.

-Não! Isso é... eu somente fui a sala comunal porque... não conseguia dormir. – Se atropelou Harry, inseguro. '_Por Merlin! Que eles engulam essa, por favor'_, ele pensou.

- Tudo bem... Mas por que a capa de invisibilidade? - Disse Ron ainda não acreditando.

- Porque... porque... para que se tivesse alguém lá embaixo, essa pessoa não me visse, eu não queria falar com ninguém.

- E havia? Porque Ron disse que ao subir você ainda estava a usando...

'_Pensa em algo, rápido'_, pensou urgente, um pouco histérico:

- Não, não havia ninguém, mas não a tirei porque senão teria que colocá-la depressa caso alguém descesse.

- Ah. Era só isso então.

- Sim, era. O que vocês estão pensando? Que eu estava rondando pelo dormitório das garotas? -Perguntou Harry com toda a segurança que foi capaz.

- A isso que se dedicas todas as noites, Potter? A que você se rebaixaste. A que recorre para tranqüilizar seus hormônios! Creio que a partir de agora fecharei bem minha porta todas as noites.

Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram para encarar o dono dessa voz, ali estava Draco com os braços cruzados, em sua típica pose de sou-melhor-que-você-por-que-sou-sonserino-e-Malfoy.

Harry teve que reprimir o sorriso. Ao que ele tinha que recorrer? Pois não sabia que _verdade_ irritava tanto a Draco.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. - Retrucou, tentando colocar uma cara de ódio. Draco não tinha nenhum problema de aparentar que tudo era como sempre, quer dizer, que o odiava com toda sua alma. Mas só aparentava, porque Harry via em seus olhos que estava fingindo. - Acredite, tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que rondar por seu dormitório.

- Vamos Harry, não temos porque continuar falando com isso. - Disse Hermione um tanto altiva, enquanto se dirigia a saída do salão principal de cabeça erguida.

-Oh Granger, que medo. Não perguntei pra você porque já sei que sobra para você esses seus dois amiguinhos, que não conseguem arranjar mais ninguém.

- Com ciúme Malfoy? - Não pode evitar de dizer Harry, adiantando-se a replica de Ron.

Ate aquilo, Draco já não pode agüentar e soltou uma gargalhada, tentando fazer que soasse ofensivo.

- Eu com ciúmes? Nem eu seus mais doces sonhos Potter. Vamos - disse para seus dois guarda costas que o acompanhavam. - Não quero perder mais meu tempo.

Dito isso, deu meia volta e se foi sem olhar para traz. 'Vá_, antes que eu não consiga mais fingir'_, enquanto Harry pensava assim, Ron se desfazia em insultos para Draco.

- Esqueça-o, Ron. - Disse Hermione - Não vale a pena.

- E ainda por cima esta tarde teremos poções. E depois de amanhã tem que entregar o trabalho - gemeu Ron.- Eu já acabei minha parte. - Replicou Hermione. - E estava pensando em fazer também à parte da Parkinson, pois sei não ela não vai fazer.

- Eu vou fazer o meu e já está muito bom. - Respondeu Ron mau-Humorado. - E você Harry? Quando falta?

- Tenho que acabar minha parte, e Dr... Malfoy a sua. Seguramente a fará pelas anotações de poções. - Harry mordeu a língua. Quase o chamara de Draco na frente de seus amigos. E ainda não estava preparado para contar isso a eles. Não sabia se estaria preparado algum dia.

As classes transcorreram em calma, até que chegou a hora de Poções.

Na entrada das masmorras, se encontraram de novo com os Sonserinos. Ron olhou com intenso ódio para Draco, e este devolveu o olhar com seu típico gesto, entre arrogante e ofensivo.

- Esse Malfoy... Sinceramente Harry, não sei como você tem conseguido suporta-lo para fazer o trabalho. - Ron estava realmente furioso.

- Oh, também não é para tanto. - Disse Harry sem prensar muito. Ao ver que seus dois amigos o olhavam estranhamente, tentou consertar. - Quero dizer... fazemos quase todo o trabalho separados.

- Sim, é melhor maneira. - Respondeu Hermione. - Eu não vou deixar que baixem minha nota só por que essa Pakinson não quer trabalhar.

Os três amigos entraram na classe enquanto ouviam Hermione se queixando de seu par no trabalho. Ron a escutava concordando com ela, mas harry estava totalmente ausente.

A aula de poções transcorreu relativamente tranqüila; por mais que Harry rogou em silencio, Snape não os pôs em pares que aparentemente se odiavam, assim que não pode se aproximar de Draco em nenhum momento. Somente trocaram alguns olhares.

Ao acabar a aula, depois de haver perdido os pontos de costume e de que Sonserina ganhara muitos, como sempre, Harry notou que na saída alguém agarrava seu braço.

- Potter. Tenho que falar com você uma coisa do trabalho. - Malfoy disse isso pondo uma cara de nojo.

- Se não há outro remédio... - Respondeu Harry descaradamente. - Ron, Hermione, podem começar a ir para a aula, já os alcançarei quando isso terminar.

Ficaram esperando até que todos os alunos de suas casas tinham desaparecido pelo corredor, então entraram rapidamente em uma dessas salas vazias que tanto abundam em Hoqwarts.

Esta tinha várias carteiras e cadeiras velhas, um par de estantes com teia de aranha e umas cortinas velhas atiradas num canto.

Harry lançou um feitiço na porta para que não fosse aberta e ficou olhando para Draco. Olharam-se durante um momento, vendo-se refletidos nos olhos do outro.

Os dois garotos se fundiram em um beijo comprido e terno, já que não haviam podido estar juntos todo o dia, e agora parecia como se não pudessem estar separados.

Ao acabar o beijo, Draco abraçou a Harry fortemente, como se não o quisesse soltar. Harry estranhou o gesto, mas correspondeu igualmente. Notava o hálito quente de Draco em seu pescoço; então Draco começou a falar ao ouvido.

- Está completamente seguro disso? - Harry se surpreendeu tanto que se separou dele para olhá-lo. Mas não viu nada de diferente: Seus olhos eram sinceros e tristes. Por incrível que pareça estava triste. Harry voltou a abraçá-lo.

-Creio que poucas vezes estive tão seguro sobre algo, Draco... - Respondeu tentando tranqüilizá-lo. - O que aconteceu?

- O que acontecerá quando alguém souber? Um Sonserino com um Grifinório, dois garotos, e ainda o grande Harry Potter e o filho de Lucius Malfoy... Meu pai não pode saber de nada, se souber, sei que se acaba tudo.

- Não saberão de nada que não queiramos. Se eu for dizer para alguém, só será para Ron e Hermione, e eles não dirão nada, te asseguro.

Draco suspirou.

- Acredito em você Harry, mas, e você? Poderá suportar? Poderá suportar tudo ao se expor por causa de alguns estúpidos intolerantes? E ter que nos vermos sempre às escondidas, pelo menos por hora? - Sua voz ia subindo de tom à medida que anunciava tudo o que o preocupava ou o indignava no momento. - E ter que esconder de quase todo mundo que mantemos uma relação.E fingir que nos odiamos pelos corredores?

Harry segurou Draco pelos ombros, firme, mas suave, e o mirou fixamente os olhos... ah, esses olhos de nuvens cinza, agora úmidos e brilhantes. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e o beijou nos lábios, com ternura. Voltou a olhar Draco.

-Sim. - Respondeu Harry simplesmente. – Eu o faria, Draco. Faria por vocês. Por nós.

Draco olhou para Harry, aqueles brilhantes olhos esmeralda e se atirou em seus braços outra vez, entre soluços.

Harry o abraçou e acariciou suas costas, sussurrou palavras doces em seu ouvido, acariciou seu cabelo... Draco foi se tranqüilizando gradualmente, mas não o soltou. Já havia vencido seu orgulho, o que importava?

Ao final se separou, ainda que Harry resistisse; Havia gostado de ficar assim muito tempo, com Draco em seus braços, sem pensar em nada, somente sentindo sua proximidade, seu cheiro, a suavidade de sua pele.

- Temos que ir.- Disse Draco.- Já vamos chegar tarde, não podemos demorar mais.

Aproximou-se de Harry e se beijaram, tentando prolongar o momento, que inevitavelmente tinha que acabar. Suas línguas se uniram, como tentando não se separar, tocando-se, roçando-se. Afastaram-se lentamente um do outro, com angustia.

Saíram juntos pela porta, depois que desfazer o feitiço. No tempo que haviam passado juntos, Harry havia se dado conta de que só queria estar Draco. Tinha medo de que tivesse que perdê-lo e sentia raiva por não poder ser feliz como qualquer um por culpa do pai dele e de seu sobrenome.

Aproveitando que não havia ninguém próximo, Harry se aproximou de Draco e sussurrou algo em sua orelha...

- Te amo, Draco.

Depois dessas breves palavras, saiu correndo até sua aula sem dar tempo a replica, sem olhar para traz. Se houvesse virado, havia visto Draco na saída da aula, imóvel, vendo-o afastar-se, sem reagir.

Por fim, o garoto loiro deu um suspiro e partiu também até sua aula.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Bem, esse cap demorou bem menos que os QUATRO MESES do anterior, não? Esperamos que gostem desse também!

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Agradecemos à**: Bela-Chan **(nós fomos rápidos, não?), **Mel Deep Dark, Amy Lupin **(esperamos que também tenha gostado deste!), **Nicolle Snape, Lis, K-Chan-Kaoru, Dark Wolf 03 **(nesse cap explicou quem era a tal sombra, você viu?), **Sofiah Black (**fizemos você feliz com a atualização?), **Baby Potter **(obrigado pelo seu comentário tão animado!) **e SafirA-StaR.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	6. Capítulo 06

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Ladini C

**Betagem**: Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**  
Harry entrou correndo na aula de Feitiços. Não estava assim tão atrasado, o professor ainda estava a fazer a chamada.

- Peço desculpa por chegar atrasado professor Flitwick, estava tratando de coisas para um trabalho com…

- Sim, sim, os seus amigos já me avisaram. Sente-se, por favor – cortou o professor amavelmente.

Harry dirigiu-se até ao seu lugar junto de Ron, tentando esconder o grande sorriso, já que se tinha apercebido que Ron e Hermione o olhavam com alguma incredulidade. Porque estaria tão contente se tinha acabado de falar com Malfoy?

Harry retirou da mochila o que precisava para a aula e fingiu não ouvir as perguntas que o Ron começara a fazer já que o professor tinha começado a falar e olhava para eles com um ar algo incomodado.

A aula prosseguiu tranquilamente, sem oportunidades para conversas, até porque Harry fingia estar muito atento ao que dizia o professor, ignorando Ron.

Quando a aula acabou dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal para comer. Mal saíram da sala e Ron fez a pergunta que tentara fazer toda a aula:

- Como foi com o Malfoy? Tentou fazer alguma coisa com você? Chegou muito feliz.

- Ah, não aconteceu nada, só falamos sobre o trabalho.

- E eu estava pensando que ele tinha lançado em você uma maldição ou alguma coisa do gênero tendo em conta o quão feliz você aparentava estar… - Ron parecia meio decepcionado.

- Ron – disse Hermione severamente. – Por acaso fica contente quando o Harry briga?

- Não, fico contente quando o Malfoy apanha.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Quando se trata do Malfoy não. Que será o jantar de hoje? – disse Ron mudando de assunto bruscamente.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que dizer ao Ron seria difícil, mas ultimamente parecia cada vez mais. Suspirou e mergulhou o garfo na comida. Enfim, esperava que Hermione o compreendesse e o ajudasse… porque senão ia ficar bastante sozinho.

Repreendeu-se por esses pensamentos. Draco já estava sozinho nesse sentido, tinha estado sempre, e ele preocupava-se com a possibilidade de Harry se zangar com os seus amigos, que seguramente voltariam a reconciliar com o tempo, como sempre.

Mas, e se não voltassem a serem amigos? Nesse momento percebeu onde Draco queria chegar com aquelas perguntas. E ele tinha estado tão seguro… naquele momento a sua mente visionou uma imagem do sonserino loiro olhando-o com os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas… e todas as suas dúvidas desapareceram. Estava mentindo aos seus amigos, viveria numa mentira até que se decidisse e mesmo assim não mudaria por nada. Nunca até então tinha sido tão feliz. Bastava-lhe pensar em Draco e a perspectiva de como reagiriam os seus amigos era quase insignificante ao lado da ideia de continuar a sua relação com Draco.

Não entendia como podia ter tido dúvidas. Lembrou-se do que lhe tinha dito ao despedir-se e sentiu-o de novo. Sim, estava seguro. Por mais estranho que lhes parece aos demais, e inclusive a si mesmo, nunca tinha sentido o mesmo por outra pessoa. Não dessa maneira. Pensar que era um rapaz, e ainda mais, o Draco Malfoy, o causador desse sentimento, fazia-o rir.

Nesse momento deu-se conta de que os amigos o olhavam fixamente.

- Eh… o que aconteceu? – disse, corando ligeiramente.

- Nada, você só estava viajando – disse Ron sarcasticamente. – Tínhamos perguntado se sempre queria ir à biblioteca, eu ainda tenho que acabar o trabalho e a Hermione… bem, a Hermione tem sempre alguma coisa para fazer na biblioteca.

Ron sorriu inocentemente quando Hermione o fulminou com o olhar.

- Vem? Estaremos mais tranqüilos lá.

- Sim, claro – falou Harry a Hermione. Com tudo o que se tinha passado quase tinha se esquecido do trabalho.

Acabaram de comer e saíram do salão, dirigindo-se à biblioteca. De repente Ron parou e deu um tapa na testa.

- Oh, um momento! Deixei o trabalho no quarto, pensava que o tinha na mochila. Vocês vão para lá, eu volto já – disse o rapaz, saindo a correr em direcção ao quarto.

Harry e Hermione seguiram caminho. Passados alguns instantes, Hermione começou a falar:

- Harry… porque não me conta a verdade?

- A verdade? Como assim a verdade? Está falando de quê?

Hermione suspirou:

- Olha Harry… pode enganar o Ron facilmente, principalmente sobre seu relacionamento com o Malfoy, porque ele acha impossível não o odiar. Mas a mim, terá que arranjar uma desculpa melhor. Sai à noite com a capa invisível e dá uma desculpa bastante esfarrapada, para falar com o Malfoy, se fecha num quarto vazio e logo voltas à aula feliz… Arranje uma desculpa mais credível do que isso!

Harry olhava-a boquiaberto. Devia ter previsto que Hermione não se deixaria enganar tão facilmente de tão observadora que era.

- Como é que sabe que entrei com o Draco no quarto? Vocês já tinham ido.

- Dei-me conta que me tinha caído um pergaminho e voltei para procura-lo; então vi vocês entrando. Vai dizer-me a verdade ou não?

- Hermione… não sei se posso. Não sei o que Ron vai dizer quando o souber. Não sei o que farei eu. E não quero se que afastem de mim por isto.

- Não estou dizendo que vou contar para Ron. Quero que diga a mim, se é que confia em mim de verdade. Senão terei que averiguá-lo eu mesma, e seguramente precisarei da ajuda do Ron, por isso direi-lhe tudo o que sei…

- Hermione, é sério que não sei como te dizer. – Harry estava francamente transtornado. Não tinha imaginado que teria que falar com os seus amigos tão rapidamente sobre isso.

- Desembucha, Harry. O Ron chegará em breve e estamos quase na biblioteca. Parece que tenho que te dar um empurrão. – Hermione hesitou um pouco, mas prosseguiu, falando com segurança. – Primeiro dou por feito que ultimamente esteja se dando bem com o Draco, ainda que não o demonstre. Estou enganada?

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, estava realmente surpreendido e muito nervoso. Não sabia no que aquilo ia dar. Hermione tomou o seu silêncio como um sim e, ignorando a cara de pânico do rapaz, continuou:

- Pela sua cara, assumo que seja verdade. Isso foi o que pensei de início. Mas então, porque não nos tinha dito nada? Refleti muito sobre isso. Na realidade, imaginei que essa fosse a razão desde o início, mas pus essa idéia prematuramente de lado. – Hermione olhou Harry nos olhos. Este estava pálido, muito nervoso. – Está… digamos… namorando Draco Malfoy?

Harry ficou calado. Não podia responder. "_Muito cedo, demasiado cedo_…" era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Olhou para baixo, levemente envergonhado.

Harry engoliu em seco, e murmurou algo que podia passar por um sim. Então levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, esperando ver um ar de nojo, ódio, recusa, mas disposto a encara-lo.

Mas Hermione simplesmente o olhava… com curiosidade. Sim, curiosidade. E, compreensão? Tinha interpretado bem a sua cara ou isso era apenas o que queria ver?

- Harry, porque não me disse antes? Ron vai demorar para entender, tenho certeza, mas, a mim? Como podia se sentir mal por isso? Você realmente pensa tão pouco de mim? Ou não confia em mim? A mim não me importa com quem namore, ou se é um garoto ou uma garota. Entre os trouxas essas relações não são tão fora do comum. Além disso, se está feliz, eu não me tornar um empecilho. É a sua vida, você decide o que fazer e o que não fazer.

Tudo isto dito sem deixar de olhar Harry nos olhos. Eram sérios, mas dito de forma doce, e o melhor de tudo, ela compreendia-o e não se importava.Harry culpou-se por ter confiado tão pouco na sua amiga. Agora sabia que não a ia perder. Sentiu-se feliz, comovido. E, sem poder evitá-lo, notou como os olhos dela ficaram ligeiramente úmidos, aproximou-se da sua amiga, abraçou-a.

- Desculpa, Hermione. Desculpa não ter confiado em você. Desculpa ter pensado que você me recusaria como amigo devido à minha relação. Não sei o que dizer, me sinto um idiota depois de tudo o que me disseste.

- Calma, Harry – disse Hermione, respondendo ao abraço. – Só queria que você soubesss que pode contar comigo. Não vou te repreender, eu compreendo-te. Também não é assim tão estranho.

Naquele momento estavam quase à porta da biblioteca. Imediatamente ouviram uns passos que vinham pelo corredor. Afrente deles, Ron apareceu no corredor. Quando viu a cena à sua frente, parou boquiaberto. Harry e Hermione estavam se abraçando a sua frente.

Enquanto isto acontecia, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se em silêncio. E dela saiu um rapaz de cabelo loiro platinado, de traços finos que ficou exatamente como Ron. Harry e Hermione separaram-se bruscamente, balbuciando.

- Ron… não é o que pensa…

- Sim, claro, isso é o que dizem todos. Já vejo para que servem os amigos. Até quando iam esperar para me dizer algo?

- Ora, Potter, você e a sangue ruim? Você não perde tempo! – Draco tentou falar com ódio, mas soava muito magoado.

Harry aproximou-se dele, tentado fazer com que ele o escutasse. Não lhe importava que alguém o visse a falar com o seu "grande inimigo".

- Não se aproxime, Potter – respondeu azedamente o rapaz. Obviamente o machucou o que acabara de ver.

- Draco, deixa-me explicar. Sabe que não é isso – sussurrou Harry. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém.

- Lhe dou uma oportunidade para se explicar, Harry – respondeu ele falando do mesmo tom. – Esta noite, na Sonserina, às onze – isto dito com o seu tom normal, em voz alta, perdendo-se pelos corredores.

Entretanto, Ron ignorou Hermione e passou ao seu lado como um desconhecido, olhando-a com ódio. Harry sabia que eram ciúmes, mas quando Ron o admitiria? Quando admitiria que sentia algo por Hermione?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ouviu um choramingo e voltou-se para ver Hermione ao seu lado, os seus olhos brilhantes de aborrecimento.

- Esse Ron! Mas o que é que ele pensou? Nem é que eu não possa fazer o que quero…

- Está com ciúmes, Hermione. Mas duvido que o admita.

- Pois se não quer resolver os seus problemas falando, problema dele. Vamos, Harry.

E entrou pela porta da biblioteca, a mesma que tinha cruzado Ron há uns instantes. Ali estava ele sentado numa mesa com Dean, Seamus e outros rapazes. Ao entrarem, deu-lhe uma olhada e continuou a trabalhar. Harry e Hermione sentaram-se numa mesa vazia.

- Harry… - murmurou Hermione. – Aquele era o Draco, não era? Ele… te disse alguma coisa?

- Reagiu quase da mesma maneira que o Ron… mas está disposto a ouvir-me. Esta noite eu lhe explico – respondeu Harry. Era difícil para ele falar da sua relação com Draco assim tão abertamente, mesmo que fosse com Hermione.

- Logo falaremos com o Ron, ok?

- Sim, mas se puder ser… não diga nada… a ele, pelo menos por agora.

- Tranquilo. Isso é algo que você tem que dizer a ele.

Depois desta conversa em sussurros, trabalharam em silêncio, fazendo trabalhos de casa. Harry acabou o trabalho; tudo o que tinha pedido Snape referente à poção multiusos, seus ingredientes e usos noutras poções estava ali.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia e a aula seguinte começaria em breve, por isso recolheram as suas coisas e dirigiram-se à porta. Justamente naquele momento também saía o Ron. Harry agarrou-o pelo braço.

- Ron, espera, quero falar contigo.

- Queremos falar contigo. – corrigiu Hermione.

- Verdade? Vocês têm certeza que não querem ficar sozinhos? – disse Ron aborrecido.

- Ron, chega de besteira. Sabe que eu e a Hermione somos só amigos. Se não, tinha te dito.

- É verdade, Ron. Só estava consolando o Harry, estava um pouco deprimido.

Ron ainda não estava convencido. Harry não podia falar livremente porque com Hermione ao lado o outro rapaz negaria tudo.

- Hermione, vai à frente que já te apanhamos.

Hermione captou a dica e adiantou-se, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Ron, é tudo verdade. Eu não sinto nada pela Hermione, é apenas minha amiga. Compreendo que esteja com ciúmes, mas…

- Quê? Eu com ciúmes? – disse Ron rapidamente.

- Ron, nós já nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Eu te conheço muito bem… bem, acredita em mim quando digo que não tem nada entre mim e Hermione?

Ron estava ligeiramente corado ao ver como os seus sentimentos estavam tão a vista.

- Sim, acredito em você. Mas só porque é você. Acha… - hesitou e ficou ainda mais vermelho. – Acha que ela notou?

- Se não notou, ela é muito cega. Se bem que você quase matou o Krum naquele baile, Ron, e ela não fez nada.

- Ah, sim… um dia eu falo para ela, eu acho.

- Eu me apressaria, pode ser que alguém se adiante. Eu não estou falando de mim, juro – se apressou a dizer ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Ron.

Ao chegar à estufa para a aula de Herbologia, Hermione estava à espera deles e olhou-os curiosidade. Ron aproximou-se dela e pediu desculpa. A garota olhou para Harry surpresa por ele ter posto juízo no amigo tão rapidamente. Ele sorriu triunfante.

A aula de Herbologia correu normalmente enquanto todos escutavam a professora Sprout explicar os cuidados e propriedades de algumas plantas de nomes estranhos.

Depois das aulas e de ir jantar qualquer coisa, Harry permaneceu com os seus amigos no salão comunal. Estava impaciente para poder ir falar com Draco e resolver tudo.

Para não levantar suspeitas, sobretudo com Ron, que já o tinha pego um vez, esperou até ter certeza que todos dormiam profundamente. Então pegou a sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu silenciosamente do quarto…

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**

* * *

N/A: Oooh! Será que Draco o vai perdoar ou não?**

Não consigo gostar de como ficou, mas a minha inspiração está bastante devagar, por isso não há nada melhor do que isto. A parte da biblioteca foi muito sem nexo, mas passa…

Bem, vou pensar se subo o rating, eheh. Ainda não sei se faço a cena dos dois muito explicito… terei que procurar um meio termo.

Assim, deixo-os inocentes, crianças, ou faço mais quantes? Respondam a essa pergunta… bem deixarei de desvairar... review!

**Nota Do grupo:**

Viram? Até que foi bem rápida, vcs não acham? Rsrrs

Só faltam mais três caps para a fic terminar.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Baby Potter, Dark Wolf 03, Mel Deep Dark, Sofiah Black, SafirA-StaR, K-CHAN-Koaru** (próximo cap!), **Anita Joyce Belice, Athena Sagara** ( o erro que vc mencionou já foi consertado nesse cap), **Hermione Seixas, Maluka-Chan** (são nove caps), **Polarres, juh t., msmdhr, DeeplyDisturbed e lumuspotter**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Os Tradutores


	7. Capítulo 07

**Nome Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Ladini C e Ju Oliveira

**Betagem**: Ivi (ivinne)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Harry percorreu os corredores, apressado e em silêncio. Teve que parar e encostar-se à parede, escondendo-se atrás de uma coluna, durante uns minutos porque cruzou com Filch que se aproximava com a sua inseparável gata, Madame Norra.

Finalmente chegou ao local onde tinha encontrado da outra vez com Draco. Lembrou que não sabia como entrar e não tinha a senha, por isso decidiu esperar como tinha feito anteriormente.

Não precisou aguardar muito, já que, quase imediatamente, abriu-se uma entrada na parede e Draco saiu. O rapaz olhou à sua volta, esperando ver Harry. Este, invisível, aproximou-se do loiro e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Estou aqui. Vamos entrar? – Draco se sobressaltou um pouco, mas a sua expressão não se alterou. Era como uma máscara que não refletia os seus sentimentos.

- Tem gente na sala comunal. Siga-me e não diga nada nem faça ruído.

Harry entrou atrás de Draco e viu que, de fato, havia um grupo de rapazes e moças Sonserinos dos últimos anos junto à lareira. Não fizeram caso quando Draco entrou no salão nem sequer se voltaram. Draco, por sua vez, ignorou-os.

Os dois rapazes abandonaram a sala comunal por outra passagem que levava a um labirinto de corredores com imensas portas. Cada um delas tinha uma placa prateada com um número pintado de verde no alto. "A cor da Sonserina", lembrou-se Harry.

Draco sabia perfeitamente para onde ia, virando ora para um lado, outras vezes para o outro, caminhando com segurança. Os seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores de pedra. Harry tentou fazer com que os seus não fossem tão audíveis, já que seria um pouco estranho se alguém aparecesse e ouvisse os passos de duas pessoas, e encontrasse, aparentemente, apenas uma.

Finalmente, o Sonserino parou em uma das portas. Nada a distinguia das demais. Apenas o número era diferente das outras. Draco pegou uma chave e abriu a porta, afastando-se um pouco para que Harry pudesse entrar.

Só quando estava dentro é que Harry percebeu que eram quartos, os dormitórios de todos os alunos da Sonserina. E aquele era o de Draco, claro.

Era um quarto de tamanho médio, individual, como todos os daquela casa. As cores prata e verde estavam por todos os lados e davam um toque de frieza, muito diferente das cores vermelho e dourado de Grifinória.

A cama era relativamente parecida com a sua, mas as cores eram diferentes. Também havia um armário, onde devia estar toda a roupa do seu amigo e uma escrivaninha, com certeza, para fazer os deveres.

O conjunto geral era de um quarto elegante, mas um pouco frio. O material de escrita, livros e algumas peças de roupa que estavam espalhados eram de grande qualidade, novos. Com certeza, os Malfoy podiam se dar a grandes luxos.

Harry ouviu uns ruídos atrás de si e deu-se conta que Draco fechava a porta à chave. Então, sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ainda estar invisível e retirou a capa rapidamente. Sabia que agora teria que explicar tudo a Draco… e ele não ia engolir qualquer desculpa. Ia contar a verdade, era a saída mais fácil e mais crível.

Os dois se sentaram na cama. Harry estava um pouco nervoso. Não sabia se Draco ia acreditar nele. "E se não quisesse mais saber dele?"

- Bem… vai me explicar o que raios fazia com Granger? E não me digas que tinha que fingir para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, porque eu não me atiro à Parkinson na primeira oportunidade.

- Não é nada disso… Veja, a Hermione sabe… sobre nós. Adivinhou e me disse que não tinha confiado nela, que não lhe importava com quem eu estivesse namorando. Eu… emocionei-me, porque tinha pensado que, quando soubessem, me afastariam. Abracei-a por isso. Não foi por mais nada.

Draco ainda estava um pouco cético, mas a desculpa era simples demais para ter sido inventada:

- E o Weasley sabe?

- Não, ainda não lhe contei. Certamente, reagirá pior… se bem que ainda não estou preparado para lhe contar. E tenho que encontrar a melhor maneira de o fazer.

- Sim, gostaria que encontrasse uma maneira em que ele não me matasse quando souber. Parece que não confia muito em mim. – Draco disse, irônico.

- Sabe, ajudaria muito se não se metesse tanto conosco. Ao menos, quando estiver à nossa frente.

Ao ver que Draco ia protestar, esclareceu rapidamente:

- Não digo que seja simpático com a gente, mas simplesmente que nos ignore. Sempre pode usar uma desculpa como "Já me fartei de perder tempo com esses Grifinórios" – Harry disse a última frase com desprezo e tentando imitar a maneira de arrastar as palavras de Draco.

Draco riu ao escutar essa imitação, que julgou bastante pobre.

- Bem, parece que, desta vez, vou te perdoar – disse gozador – ainda não me cansei de perder tempo contigo, Grifinório.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir isto. Draco havia acreditado e o perdoado. Hermione sabia e iria ajudá-lo com Ron. Tudo se solucionava. Aproximou-se de Draco e lhe deu um beijo demorado, profundo. Os dois caíram na cama enquanto suas línguas brincavam. Harry desceu para o pescoço de Draco e começou a lambê-lo e mordê-lo delicadamente.

O rapaz loiro suspirava de prazer e lhe acariciava as costas e o cabelo. Separando-se por momentos, retirou a túnica de ambos. Harry tirou a camisa dele e acariciou o peito firme e tenso. Desceu com a sua língua desde o pescoço, seguindo a linha da clavícula. Draco agarrou-o pela nuca e ergueu a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado.

Entre carícias e beijos, suspiros e gemidos, logo se encontravam apenas de cueca.

Estavam nervosos e um pouco inseguros. Mas os seus corpos se procuraram e as suas bocas se fundiram uma vez mais, as dúvidas e os problemas esquecidos. Só existiam os dois, nada mais importava…

Draco se colocou atrás de Harry e mordeu-lhe suavemente o pescoço, enquanto com as mãos deslizava suavemente, sensualmente, a cueca para baixo, acariciando-lhe as coxas delicadamente.

Harry não se fez de rogado e se posicionou na cama, com os joelhos e as mãos apoiadas nela. Draco o fez voltar a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo terno. Em seguida, retirou a própria cueca e acariciou-lhe as costas. Pouco a pouco, foi-se aproximando de Harry. Suavemente, com delicadeza, começou a entrar dentro dele.

Harry gemeu de dor no princípio, mas Draco não o forçou e foi com toda a lentidão que era possível, por isso a dor se converteu em prazer rapidamente. O ritmo foi intensificando e os gemidos dos dois rapazes enchiam todo o quarto.

Ambos chegaram juntos ao final, sentindo-se como se todos os seus sentidos se abandonassem nessa onda de prazer.

Depois disso caíram juntos sobre a cama, sem forças, abraçados. Esperaram um pouco até que as respirações se tranqüilizassem, mas continuaram juntos na cama, sentindo o corpo quente do outro, coberto de suor.

Depois de um tempo, Draco beijou-o nos lábios e levantou-se.

- Vou me lavar. Vem? – disse a Harry, sussurrando com uma voz rouca, sorrindo alegremente.

- Mmm… - disse Harry meio dormindo – Já vou…

- Você quem estará perdendo. – contestou Draco, abrindo uma pequena porta que tinha passado despercebida para Harry, que se revelou um pequeno banheiro. "Desde logo, os Sonserinos têm bastantes regalias." pensou Harry, ao recordar o banheiro que compartilhavam todos os do seu dormitório.

Depois de um tempo, parou de ouvir a água correndo e Draco saiu secando o cabelo com uma toalha, tendo outra enrolada na cintura. As gotas de água deslizavam pela sua pele pálida deixando trilhas brilhantes. As suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas do calor e da água quente do chuveiro. Harry o observou com prazer e entrou no chuveiro.

Ao fim de algum tempo, saiu mais ou menos nas mesmas condições de Draco, que já estava vestido com um pijama. Harry se vestiu também, mas então Draco o agarrou por trás e o fez cair na cama.

- Porque não fica esta noite? Amanhã, acorda mais cedo e volta ao teu dormitório. Sim? –Draco lhe disse enquanto roçava o nariz na sua bochecha e bagunçava mais o seu cabelo úmido.

- Mas… - tentou argumentar Harry.

- Anda… eu te acordo – insistiu o outro rapaz fazendo uma cara suplicante.

Harry acabou rindo e cedendo aos pedidos do seu amigo.

- Como é que vou dizer _não_ para essa cara? – disse a Draco e também lhe acariciou o cabelo úmido.

- Eu sei – disse o loiro com uma risada brincalhona – sou irresistível.

Harry riu e o abraçou. Os dois enfiaram-se debaixo dos cobertores, muito juntos. Quando estava a ponto de se abandonar às delicias dos seus sonhos, ocorreu-lhe uma coisa.

- Draco?

- Mmm…

- Draco, estamos namorando, não é?

- Não, Harry – contestou Draco meio dormindo – continuo a te odiar… só durmo contigo porque perdi o meu ursinho.

- Draco, é sério. Supõem-se que estamos namorando, não é?

Draco se virou para olhar Harry nos olhos:

- Claro que sim, palerma… porque é que pergunta isso?

- Quando Hermione me perguntou, disse-lhe que sim, mas realmente não sabia…

- Pois agora já sabe, estamos namorando oficialmente, fica contente com isso? Ou tenho que comprar um anel e te pedir de joelhos?

- Muito engraçado, Draco… captei a indireta, já me calo.

Permaneceram um pouco em silêncio. No quarto, só se ouvia as respirações dos dois rapazes. Mas, de novo, um deles rompeu o silêncio. Desta vez, foi Draco:

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Sabe… acho que gosto de ti. – disse Draco baixinho.

- Olha que te custou a me dizer…- murmurou Harry sorrindo. – Já sabia. E já tinha te dito que eu também. Anda, vamos dormir.

- Às suas ordens – murmurou Draco, bocejando.

Não passou muito tempo até que as respirações de ambos se regularizassem e se tornassem mais profundas e calmas. Os dois dormiam profundamente, abraçados, dando-se calor mútuo, loiro e moreno, branco e negro, dia e noite… tão diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais…

* * *

**N/A**: Uum…no comments. Que queridos recém saídos do chuveiro! (suspiro) Uu 

Bem não sei se gostei. No final, não os fiz sofrer muito e se reconciliaram rápido e de que maneira…

A ver… o yaoi é muito suave e pouco explícito porque me pareceu que ficava um pouco mal se o tivesse feito demasiado gráfico, já que é principalmente uma fic terna e tudo isso (tenho que escrever algo depois disto para mudar um pouco tanta ternura…)

Creio que é bastante sentimental… ah, e sinto muito se estou dando tanto destaque a Draco, mas é inevitável, em todos os aspectos, tanto o é pô-lo sem o seu sarcasmo ou demasiado sentimental

No fim, o feito, feito está

Qualquer comentário, queixa e prendas e adoração! (ehh, apaguem isso, esqueçam). Review

**Nota Do grupo:**

Mais dois capítulos e a fic termina.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Drika, Polares, Srta. Kinomoto, Ateha Sagara, ****AganishLottly, Babby Potter (isso responde a sua pergunta?), K-CHAN – Kaoru, Clara dos Anjos, DW03**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Os Tradutores


	8. Capítulo 08

**Nome** **Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Ju Oliveira

**Betagem**: Srta Mariana & Gê Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Harry saiu de seu sonho profundo ao notar que alguém o sacudia.

- Harry, levante ... Vamos, tem que voltar para o seu quarto ... Anda, acorde.

O grifinório levantou a cabeça com o cabelo alvoroçado, mais que de costume, e viu que Draco estava sacudindo-o, ainda que, todavia, tivesse os olhos fechados e a face afundada no travesseiro.

- Ande, todos irão levantar em uma hora.

Harry suspirou e se esticou com um grande bocejo. Saiu da cama lentamente e esticou-se outra vez. Draco aproveitou e ocupou toda a cama, deitando-se de costas, sorrindo com olhos fechados. Harry devolveu-lhe o sorriso e pôs a vestes.

- E então, dormiu bem? - perguntou a Draco.

- Bom … digamos que eu não me incomodaria de dormir contigo mais vezes - respondeu este, piscando.

- Fique tranqüilo, acontecerá novamente. Tenho que ir ou chegarei muito tarde. Vamos! Pode continuar dormindo.

- Certo, logo nos veremos. Ainda vou passar por você nos corredores, lembra-se?

- Claro. Até logo.

Harry bagunçou o cabelo do loiro, e este virou-se dando as costas para o porta para continuar dormindo. O moreno colocou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si silenciosamente.

Percorreu os corredores de pedra um pouco desorientado. Acabou guiando-se pelos números das portas; se não estivesse enganado, os primeiros estavam ao lado da saída, mais próximos do salão comunal.

Sentiu-se aliviado quando chegou por fim ao salão comunal. Havia perdido bastante tempo vagando pelos corredores. Rapidamente dirigiu-se a porta que saia do salão comunal. Por sorte, este era visível por dentro.

O caminho das masmorras até seu salão comunal foi curto. Todos deviam estar dormindo. Deu a senha à Mulher Gorda, que o olhou sonolenta e uma certa expressão de espanto ao vê-lo aquela hora; por sorte ela não disse nada.

Harry fez o menor ruído possível para entrar em seu quarto, livrar-se das vestes e enfiar-se na cama. Não queria voltar a dar uma desculpa boba a Rony.

Dormiu apenas dez minutos, até que o despertador soou. Dirigiu-se com seus amigos, ao Salão Principal, com bastante sono. Teve que reprimir um sorriso ao ver uma cabeça loira na mesa sonserina.

O dia transcorreu normal, sem incidente. Entregaram o famoso Trabalho de Poções. Snape olhou-no com sua típica cara de ódio, certamente surpreso e decepcionado por não poder baixar-lhe a nota, já que havia apresentado tudo corretamente. Aquela noite dormiu em seu quarto e não viu Draco, além de eventualmente pelos corredores.

Nos dias seguintes nada mudou. Ainda estava reunindo coragem para contar a Rony. Tinha que encontrar um momento adequado. Somente via Draco de noite. O loiro cumpria sua promessa e já não implicava com eles, simplesmente os ignorava.

A relação entre Rony e Hermione também mudou ligeiramente. Harry não deixava de insistir com Rony para que ele lhe confessasse seus sentimentos, porque Hermione não estava disposta a dar o primeiro passo.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Passaram-se duas semanas. E Harry havia dado um ultimato a Ron:" ou você pede já, ou eu peço por você". Foi assim que, naquela tarde, depois de comer, um Rony muito vermelho e um Harry sorridente dirigiram-se a Hermione:

- Hermione, Rony e eu vamos dar uma volta nas proximidades do lago. Vem conosco?

-Claro. Acabei ontem os deveres que tinha de fazer hoje.

Os três amigos saíram do castelo. Harry respirou profundamente o ar fresco. Tiveram uma semana bastante dura com exames e trabalhos, e era sempre um descanso sair para passear um pouco.

Caminharam lentamente, tagarelando e rindo sem preocupações sobre aulas, professores, quadribol ...

Ao chegar perto do lago, sentaram-se na grama, e ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Rony estava muito nervoso. Hermione também estava inquieta, já que intuía aonde chegaria aquela conversa. Harry estava esforçando-se para pensar em uma desculpa para afastar-se ... até gostaria de ficar, mas seguramente Rony preferia estar a sós com Hermione.

- Agora vou embora - disse levantando-se. - Pretendo ir até o campo de quadribol dar uma olhada. Treinamos pouco ultimamente.

Depois disso deu um empurrãozinho em Rony com o pé, dando-lhe uma mirada de "já sabes o que deve fazer" e afastou-se caminhando, não muito rápido. Na realidade não tinha porque ir até o campo de quadribol.

Aproximou-se de uma árvore grossa que tinha um arbusto do lado, e quando teve certeza de que nenhum dos dois iam olhar enfiou-se atrás. Sorriu maldosamente enquanto observava a cena de longe...

Rony estava completamente vermelho; seu rosto confundia-se com seu cabelo. Hermione também estava ligeiramente corada,porém controlava melhor a situação.

- Err … Hermione … eu … tenho que te dizer .. uma coisa.

- Sim, Rony? O que é? - disse Hermione enquanto sorria. Rony ficou mais nervoso ao ver Hermione sorrir… pareceu-lhe que ela nunca havia estado tão bonita.

- Bem … eu me perguntava … se você queria ... sabe ... querserminhanamorada?

- O quê? Fale mais claro Rony - Hermione pediu com ar inocente ... ela havia entendido porque sabia que ele diria isso, mas queria ouvi-lo claramente.

- Quero saber se você quer... - Rony armou-se de coragem - sair comigo?

Hermione não respondeu enquanto olhava-o, muito séria. Rony sentiu a o coração caindo a seus pés.

- Sinto muito … parece que me enganei. - já se dispunha a levantar-se para ir embora, quando Hermione falou:

- Rony… Claro que sim, bobo! - disse antes de atirar-se em seus braços.

Rony sentiu-se feliz e correspondeu ao abraço de Hermione. A pegou pelo queixo e levantou sua cabeça. Olharam-se fixamente nos olhos. Com medo, esperando ser rejeitado, Rony aproximou-se pouco a pouco de Hermione... até que roçou seus lábios nos lábios de Hermione. Suavemente.

Logo voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. Hermione sorriu e beijou-lhe outra vez. Foi um beijo mais profundo, enquanto os dois saboreavam algo esperado há muito tempo.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados, olhando-se. Naquele momento ouviram passos atrás deles e viram Harry, que se aproximava sorrindo, fazendo barulho de propósito para que o ouvissem chegar.

- Viu, Rony, eu disse que se sairia bem - disse o garoto sentando-se e dando uma cotovelada amistosa no ruivo.

- Sim… fico feliz em ter te escutado - afirmou Rony, ainda um pouco ruborizado mas feliz.

- E fico contente que finalmente se decidiu - disse Hermione - Já estava pensando que não ia me pedir nunca!

Os três amigos riram. Harry estava feliz pelo casal. E também por ele mesmo; seguramente agora seria mais fácil contar a Rony, já que Hermione o apoiaria e poderia falar seriamente com o ruivo se ele se zangasse ou algo assim.

Permaneceram ali um tempo. Rony rodeava com um braço os ombros de Hermione, e ela apoiava a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Harry, ao olha-los, não podia evitar de sentir um pouco de inveja. Não por Hermione, mas porque ele dificilmente poderia estar assim algum dia com Draco, na frente de todos ...

Repeliu esses pensamentos. Ele sabia o que o esperava quando tudo começou. Draco mesmo o havia advertido. E ele havia asegurado que não se importava, que só queria estar com ele, ainda que fosse às escondidas.

Tentou imaginar o que aconteceria se nao pudesse voltar a aproximar-se de Draco. Se não pudesse voltar a tocá-lo, a abraçá-lo, nem sequer conversar com ele amistosamente, sem fingir. Não queria nem pensar. Era estranho, mas só a proximidade de Draco o alegrava. Não queria separar-se dele nunca. Harry sorriu enquanto pensava nisso. Era tão ... estranho. Nunca antes havia sentido o mesmo por outra pessoa, e que fosse justamente alguém como Draco quem despertou-lhe esses sentimentos, era incrível.

Se para ele já era incomum, como Rony aceitaria? Ainda agora estranhava que Hermione houvesse aceitado e compreendido com tanta facilidade.

Decidiu deixar de sentimentalismos por hora e desfrutar a companhia de seus amigos. Depois de um tempo, voltaram ao salão comunal para pegar seus materiais e ir para a aula seguinte.

A tarde transcorreu lentamente. Harry tinha planejado outra visita a Draco naquela noite, já que fazia dois dias que não se viam. Assim usou a estratégia de sempre: esperou que todos dormissem e saiu com sua capa de invisibilidade. Draco lhe esperava na entrada, havia pessoas no salão comunal, vez que ainda não era muito tarde, motivo pelo qual foram para o quarto do sonserino.

Ali conversarm durante um tempo, os dois deitados na cama. Draco contou-lhe que Parkinson estava mais pegajosa que nunca, todo dia atrás dele. Os dois riram ao imaginar a cara que ela faria se soubesse que Harry havia ocupado seu lugar ...

- Sabe, Rony e Hermione também estão juntos - disse Hary, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Draco.

- Que coisa ... Rony ainda não sabe nada, não é? - disse Draco, deitando-se de costas, enquanto rodeava com seus braços os ombros de Harry.

- Não, mas creio que não tardarei a contar. Hermione me ajudará a faze-lo entender. Por isso, não aproxime-se muito quando ele souber ... ao menos no começo. - pediu Harry - Não quero que ele te faça nada.

-Que seja - zombou Draco bagunçando-lhe o cabelo - O que Rony poderia fazer comigo? Sou sonserino, Harry ... garanto que sei o dobro de maldições que ele.

Bem, então para que você não faça nada a ele, senhor sonserino - replicou Harry, um pouco ofendido. Sabia que era besteria preocupar-se por Draco, mas não podia evita-lo.

- Fique tranquilo, deixarei o ruivo sobreviver, caso ele tente me matar. Ainda que só por você, de acordo?

Como resposta, Harry olhou-o nos olhos e beijou-o. Draco correspondeu ao beijo enquanto acariciava as costas de Harry.

- Verdade que não tens nada melhor para fazer essa noite do que ficar aquí? - sussurou-lhe Draco, entre o sensual e o sarcástico.

- Seria dificil encontrar algo melhor para fazer, Draco … seria muito - replicou Harry, roçando o pescoço do loiro com seu nariz.

Os dois garotos se entregaram ao prazer de sentir os beijos e as carícias do outro, esquecendo-se de onde estavam e perdendo a noção do tempo ...

Harry abriu os olhos, desorientado. Quando lembrou de onde estava, pôs-se de pé, sobressaltado. Comprovou, assustado, que não havia acordado a tempo e que tinha pouco tempo para voltar ao seu quarto.

- É muito tade! Draco. Draco! Acorde de uma vez!

- Ãh? O quê? - balbuciou Draco, sentando-se na cama ainda sonolento..

- Levante-se de uma vez! Você também tem que ir a aula, se não me engano.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui ainda, Harry ?

- É o que estou tentando dizer há cinco minutos. Que já é tarde. Estou indo. E não voltes a dormir, ande.

- Não, pai … digo Harry. Apresse-se!

- Até logo! - dito isso, Harry saiu pela porta correndo, com as vestes amarrotadas e mal postas debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Correu o mais depressa que pode até sua torre. Abriu a porta de seu quarto em silêncio e livrou-se da capa de invisibilidade e das vestes sem olhar ao redor. Enfiou-se na cama com um suspiro quando ...

- Harry … - o sangue gelou nas veias de Harry ao ver Rony olhando-o de sua cama, sentado de braços cruzados e as cortinas abertas.

- Rony! O quê … o quê fazes acordado tão cedo?

- Não venha com perguntas idiotas … Creio que é você quem tem que me contar uma série de coisas.

- Mas eu só … - Harry não sabia o que dizer.

- E não me digas outra vez que estava no salão comunal. Acordei meia-noite e tampouco estavas. Você deixou as cortinas abertas e certamente também não estava na cama. E a sala estava mais vazia que o cérebro de Crabble. Assim, acho que você me deve uma explicação.

Harry suspirou e se rendeu..

- Está bem, Rony. Mas onde está Hermione? Preciso da ajuda dela. Tenho que dizer-lhe uma coisa um pouco difícil.

Rony o olhou, estranhando o amigo, mas acabou por aceitar. Harry decidiu assegurar o terreno antes:

- Rony.

- O quê?

- Somos amigos desde o primeiro ano, desde o trem de Hogwarts. Sabe ... - Harry titubeou - não gostaria de perder sua amizade agora.

- Porque iria perdê-la? Queres deixar de ser meu amigo ou o quê?

- Não, eu não. E você? Vais continuar sendo meu amigo? - Harry pensou que aquilo era um pouco injusto; Rony não tinha nem idéia do que estava acontecendo. Mas seguiu adiante.

- Harry, eu sempre serei seu amigo. Já sabe que pode confiar em mim, cara. Para o que for. - Rony estava estranhando muito. Não sabia exatamente porque Harry lhe perguntava aquilo agora.

- Para qualquer coisa? - Harry insistiu.

- Sim, para tudo.

Naquele momento seus companheiros despertaram, e Harry e Rony se deram conta de que já era um pouco tarde. Assim vestiram-se com pressa e desceram para o café da manhã no Salão Principal, reunindo-se a Hermione no meio do caminho . Harry estava apressado e terminara o café da manhã antes de qualquer grifinório. Depois, foram para a aula de História da Magia, a primeira do dia.

Estavam sozinhos. O professor ainda não havia aparecido, e todos os alunos estavam tomando café. Era exatamente isso que Harry havia pretendido ao apressar-se.

- Bem, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? - disse Rony, intrigado com tanto segredo.

- Sim. Eu lhe diria para sentar, mas não há nenhuma cadeira disponível. Na verdade, Hermione já sabe.

- Sim, já me disse isso antes. Ande, fale.

- Rony … - Harry estava bastante nervoso. Hermione colocou uma mão em seu ombro e apertou suavemente para lhe dar ânimo. Depois pegou a mão de Rony. - Você notou que Malfoy já não implica conosco? - prosseguiu Harry.

- Agora que disse, é verdade. Mas o que tem a ver Malfoy com tudo isso? - Rony estava desconcertado.

- Muito. Cale-se e escute. --- Harry estava decidido a dizer-lhe a verdade. - outro dia me perguntou se eu tinha uma aventura com uma garota, lembra?

- Sim. - Rony ia perguntar alguma coisa mais, mas Hermione apertou-lhe a mão e ele calou-se.

- Bem … queria dizer que sim, estou saindo com … uma pessoa.

- Sim? Quem? - o semblante de Rony iluminou-se, ainda que continuasse estranhando.- Isso é maravilhoso, Harry. Mas então ...?

- Deixe-me terminar. A coisa é … que não é uma garota.

Rony ficou um momento calado, processando a informação:

- Está me dizendo … que está saindo com um garoto? Está brincando comigo?

- Não Rony - interviu Hermione - É a verdade. Por isso ele demorou tanto para te contar.

- Mas, mas desde quando … você gosta de garotos? - balbuciou Rony.

Harry suspirou, um pouco ofendido. Parecia que não ia sair tão bem como pensava:

- Não sei, Rony. Não sei se gosto de garotos e de garotas, ou só de garotos, mas uma coisa está claro: nunca ... - disse, ficando vermelho - Nunca havia gostado tanto de alguém.

Rony também estava um pouco vermelho. Como Harry pensava, ele ia custar a aceitar a idéia.

- E … não vai … não vai me dizer quem é? É da nossa casa? - este último perguntou de repente, alarmado.

- Eeh … não. Não é grifinório. Por quê? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- Nada, por um momento pensei … Colin Creevey, sabe … - Rony parecia envergonhado, mas Harry riu.

- Não, não. É alguém bastante diferente.

- Se apresse, Harry - interrompeu Hermione - creio que os demais já estão chegando.

Como feito, pelo corredor aproximavam-se passos e vozes. Harry titubeou. Não queria arriscar-se a dizer agora. Confiava em Rony, mas ele era capaz de gritar ... afortunadamente, foi o mesmo Rony que salvou a situação.

- Não importa, depois temos um tempo livre. Procuramos um lugar tranqüilo, e você me diz. Assim tenho tempo de me acostumar com a idéia, de acordo? - Rony sorriu.

Harry sentiu-se bastante aliviado. Seu amigo parecia compreender-lhe ... no momento. Suspirou. Enfim, agora já não podia voltar atrás.

Naquele momento o professor chegou, seguido do restante da classe, que vinha arrastando os pés, como muito pouca vontade de assistir uma aborrecida aula de História da Magia no primeiro horário.

A aula transcorreu enfadonha, como sempre. Harry estava com sono, mas o nervosismo o mantinha alerta ... caso contrario teria sido capaz de dormir em cima da carteira. Rony estava distraído em seus pensamentos. Harry estava contente porque ele não o havia repelido imediatamente. Só queria ver sua reação quando soubesse quem era o garoto em questão ... Hermione, como sempre, era a única que anotava e assistia essa aula.

Ao acabar, todos sairam lentamente, bocejando. Harry e seus amigos saíram apressadamente, queriam ficar sozinhos para falar com tranqüilidade. Tinham quinze minutos.

Depois de pensar um momento, dirigiram-se as arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, vazio a essa hora. Rony e Hermione sentaram-se e Harry pôs-se a andar, nervosamente, diante deles. Por fim, parou enfrente seus amigos e tentou falar ... mas no saiu a voz. Limpou a garganta, enrubescendo.

- Vamos, Harry, nem que seja para nos dizer que você vai se casar ou algo assim ... - disse-lhe Rony gozador.

- Harry sorriu e tranquilizou-se.

- De acordo … veja Rony, só posso pedir que tente compreender …. ainda que seja muito difícil, certo? E que continues sendo meu amigo - Harry pensou que estava se excedendo, mas precisava "preparar" Rony para a notícia o melhor que pudesse.

- Harry você está me assustando. Ande, sabe que continuarei sendo seu amigo.

- Meu, hmm, namorado - Harry voltou a enrubrescer, não se acostumara a isso. Rony também estava um pouco incomodado - não é de nossa casa ... é um sonserino.

- Um sonserino? Ma … mas … - Rony estava boquiaberto.

- Eu te disse que era bastante incomum …

- Bem … posso aceitar isso. Mas estou suspeitando de algo que não é nada engraçado - Rony engoliu saliva.

- Isso … você não pode dizer a ninguém, porque o pai do garoto em questão ... digamos que não acharia muita graça em saber que seu filho sai com um cara, e menos ainda que é Harry Potter. Seria capaz de vir e matar-me primeiro e logo depois seu filho. - disse Harry, irônico, ainda que na realidade não caçoasse de todo.

- Oh, não. Oh, não, não. Diga-me que não é verdade - Rony tinha os olhos arregalado, ligeiramente pálido. - Esta saindo ... COM DRACO MALFOY? - Ele acertou, Rony disse a última frase em um tom tão alto que provavelmente meio colégio teria ouvido, se ele tivesse lhe contado antes.

- Eeh … sim? Parece tão ruim assim?

- Sim! - mas ao ver o olhar fulminante de Hermione, Rony se tranquilizou um pouco - Isso, não, mas ... é o Malfoy! O que houve com seus insultos? E suas grosserias?

- Tudo mudou Rony - interveio Hermione - Você mesmo reconheceu que ele já não implica conosco.

- Sim … desde que você me perguntou iso eu suspeitei … Mas me parecia impossivel! E continua me parecendo …

- Bem … agora já sabes onde eu estava a noite - disse Harry, com vergonha.

- Sim … mas prefiro não imaginar ... - gemeu Rony - Isso … sinto Harry, mas é que ...

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Ao menos vai continuar falando comigo, não?

- Claro … ainda não digo que aprovo tudo … continuo sem confiar nele. Continua sendo um Malfoy!

- Bem, isso eu já esperava. Alegra-me que você me compreenda, ainda que seja um pouco... bem..você sabe - concluiu Harry irônico, já que Rony tinha uma cara incrédula, tentando dissimular o asco que produzia Malfoy, debaixo de sua cara de compreensão.

- Eu … eu sinto muito , Harry, - repetiu Rony, envergonhado - é mais forte que eu.

- Você irá se acostumar, Rony - interveio Hermione - agora temos que ia para a aula ou chegaremos tarde.

Os dois garotos riram; os comensais poderiam atacar Hogwarts e Hermione seguiria chegando pontualmente a aula. Depois disso seguiram a garota e foram para a aula seguinte.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Bem! Creio que Esse capítulo é o mais longo que escrevi, e também o que mais me custou. Por fim, Rony e Hermione já sabem e além disso são um casal ... creio que o próximo será curto, ou talvez o melhor seja termina-lo aqui, não estou segura. Poderia fazer um lime de Rony e Hermione ou uma reunião dos casais (só para conhecer o "novo" Malfoy)_

_Enfim, obrigada pela reviews! Continuem deixando-as! U_

**Nota Do grupo:**

Só mais um e a fic termina.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Polares, K-CHAN – Kaoru, Dark Wolf 03, Clara dos Anjos, Baby Potter, Jessia Lovegood Potter, Athena Sagara, Ivinne**.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai (**confiram o novo capítulo postado**), e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção (**será atualizada hoje também**), Relacionamentos pouco convencionais, Em profundo desespero, Um beijo e uma flor.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Os Tradutores


	9. Capítulo 09

**Nome** **Original:** El Trabajo de Pociones

**Autor:** Tam Alor

**Tradução**: Ju Oliveira

**Betagem**: Nah

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Na noite seguinte Harry contou a Malfoy que Ron já sabia. Estavam os dois de novo juntos na cama. Draco abraçava Harry por trás e o grifinório podia sentir a respiração quente do outro garoto em seu pescoço.

- Draco... ontem eu contei a Ron.

Draco ficou um momento em silêncio:

- E como ele reagiu? – disse por fim, entre preocupado e irônico – Teve um ataque de histeria? Teve que segurá-lo para que não viesse me lançar um Avada Kedavra? Ou vomitou diretamente?

- Draco, isso é sério!

- Tá, eu me calo... não digo nada...

- No fundo ele aceitou muito bem. Sim, deu-lhe um pouco de asco... por ser você, mais que qualquer coisa. Disse que não confiava em você e que eu tivesse cuidado.

- Interessante, como te protege... Crê que estará enciumado?

- Enciumado? Está insinuando que Ron gostaria de estar em seu lugar? – disse Harry, virando-se para olhar de frente o outro garoto.

- Não exatamente... insinuava que Ron gostaria de estar em seu lugar, comigo – vangloriou-se Draco.

- Sim, claro... Nesse caso sim ele vomitaria!

- Ei! Está insinuando que dou asco?

- Harry olhou Draco avaliando-o, com se pensasse na resposta, mas Draco o empurrou e ele caiu da cama.

Uma vez que Harry se colocou a salvo, longe da borda da cama (e tivesse abraçado Draco, aproveitando a situação) seguiu falando.

- Tenho uma idéia para que Ron te suporte um pouco melhor, mas você terá que colaborar. Está de acordo?

- E se você me disser primeiro do que se trata?

- Está bem... Ron tem que conhecê-lo de perto, quando não estás tão idiota... assim o melhor é combinar os quatro um dia, para falar ou dar uma volta e tudo isso...

- Você se esqueceu de uma coisa – replicou Draco, cético. – Não posso ir a Hogsmeade e dar uma volta, por exemplo, com meu grande inimigo, um pobre Weasley e uma garota que desprezo por ser sangue-ruim. Não sei, creio que seria um pouco incomum.

- Não me referia exatamente a isso... E não se intrometa com meus amigos! – disse Harry, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Tá... e a que você se refere?

- Que tal se combinarmos uma noite os quatro, em algum lugar?

- Algum lugar como qual?

- Aqui, na Sonserina não seria ruim.

- Não vou deixar entrar tanta gente no meu quarto, nem sonhe. Além disso não caberíamos.

- E no salão comunal?

- Isso seria bom, se não fosse o fato de que, caso nos vissem, me custaria um pouco explicar o que fazem três grifinórios, e por cima vocês três, na Sonserina e comigo.

- Que dificuldade... pois então venha a Grifinoria. Uma só pessoa é mais fácil de esconder, em qualquer caso.

Draco murmurou e resmungou durante um tempo, mas no final aceitou, a contragosto. Acima de tudo porque não podia resistir a cara suplicante de Harry olhando-o. "_Eu, um Malfoy, pensando essas coisas"_ pensou enquanto olhava Harry nos olhos e lhe acariciava o rosto suavemente. Riu em pensamentos. "_Quanto tempo faz que me importa o que_ _Harry faz ou diz? No fundo, alguma vez me importou? Nem eu sei, e agora não me importa mesmo..."_ concluiu, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao do garoto de olhos verdes, até que seus lábios se juntaram.

Harry deixou passar uns dias antes de trazer a tona o tema do "novo Malfoy", para que Ron pudesse se acostumar. O ruivo ainda sentia-se bastante incomodado quando falavam de Draco, ou quando Harry voltava de manhã depois de passar a noite na Sonserina, mas no geral o tinha aceitado. Com Hermione não havia problemas. Seria bastante "diplomática" para comportar-se e esquecer os insultos de Draco quando Harry pusesse seu plano em andamento.

Iam reunir-se no salão comunal da Grifinória, como já estava planejado, aproveitando que o dia seguinte era sábado e não tinham que madrugar. Harry decidiu torná-lo o mais ameno possível, ainda que lhe parecesse difícil evitar os silêncios incômodos, já que não podia tirar música de nenhum lugar. Ainda assim, quando teve um tempo livre naquela tarde, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e foi a Hogsmeade.

No povoado fez provisões de diferentes coisas que ajudariam a passar a noite. A cerveja amanteigada em abundância ia em primeiro lugar, e logo algumas provisões com feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate e algumas outras guloseimas. Voltou carregado de bolsas a Hogwarts, e guardou-as em seu quarto, bem escondido para que ninguém encontrasse e o interrogasse.

Estava um pouco nervoso. Não sabia como reagiram seus amigos. Esperava que Hermione lhe ajudasse a criar alguma conversa. E que Draco não caísse em seus antigos hábitos e implicasse com todo mundo... não, seguramente se comportaria bem.

Quando pode falar com seus amigos sem que ninguém lhes interrompesse nem lhes escutasse, contou-lhes o que aconteceria essa noite:

- Bem, como certamente essa noite vocês não tem maiores planos, as onze e meia no salão comunal. Eu irei até Sonserina com a capa e voltarei com Draco.

- E porque tem que ser aqui? – indagou Ron.

- Por que seria um pouco difícil explicar o que fazem três grifinórios na Sonserina e com Draco, caso alguém nos visse... e ainda mais nós três, seus "grandes inimigos".

- Sabe? Você já esta sendo contagiado pelo sarcasmo de Draco – observou Hermione divertida.

- Isto... essas frases são suas. Mas sim, creio que tens razão – disse Harry, sorrindo com uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- Enquanto você só pegar isso... – caçoou Ron. – Se ele começar a me chamar de pobretão ou algo assim terá que tomar medidas sérias!

- Ron! Nossa, não seja tonto. Já te disse que não creio que Draco volte a dizer novamente.

- Tá, eu sinto…

- Então venha, tudo decidido... – disse Hermione. – espero que não nos descubram – murmurou, acima de tudo para si mesma.

- Não acontecerá nada, temos o Mapa do Maroto, podemos ir olhando-o para ver se alguém de aproxima.

- Contanto que não tenhamos que esconder Draco em nosso quarto.

- Ron! – disseram Harry e Hermione de uma única vez. Por fim os três optaram por rir. O que tivesse que acontecer aquela noite, aconteceria.

Harry esperou, desperto em sua cama, esperando ouvir as respirações profundas de seus companheiros de quarto, o que significaria que já haviam adormecido.

Quando pensou que não tinha nada a temer, levantou-se em silêncio e aproximou-se da cama de Ron.

- Ron, vamos – sussurrou.

Ao não obter resposta, separou as cortinas e deparou-se com Ron que dormia profundamente com a boca aberta.

- Ron! – Harry o sacudiu. Não sabia se ria pelo espetáculo que ele oferecia ou zangava-se com ele por ter adormecido.

- Ei? O quê? – a cara que o ruivo fez foi demasiadamente cômica e Harry teve que reprimir uma gargalhada.

- Ande, vamos tonto, você adormeceu. Hermione deve estar esperando lá embaixo.

- Uups – Ron levantou-se rapidamente e colocou a veste em cima do pijama. – É que eu estava com sono.

Harry virou os olhos. Depois, pegou o que havia comprado em Hogsmeade e ambos desceram para o salão comunal. Como havia suposto, Hermione já os esperava.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – perguntou impaciente.

- Pergunte a ele, eu tive que despertá-lo. Ande, junte um par de mesas e poltronas diante do fogo e tire as coisas das sacolas, que vou buscar Draco.

Harry saiu sem dar tempo de queixarem de seu parceiro. Certamente, Draco já estava esperando, assim foi o mais rápido que pode às masmorras, grudado à parede para o caso de cruzar com alguém.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, comprovou que o sonserino já o esperava, ligeiramente nervoso. Verificando que não havia ninguém pelos arredores, Harry cobriu o outro garoto com a capa. Tinham que ir muito juntos e ter cuidado para não aparecer nenhuma parte do corpo, ou que a capa deslizasse por um dos lados.

Voltaram à torre da Grifinoria, avançando lentamente. Quando estavam chegando ao corredor da mulher gorda, Harry repetiu as instruções a Draco.

- Já sabe, tente ser amável e tratá-los como se fosse eu, ou teu melhor amigo.

- Umm... Também posso tratar Ron com se fosse você? – perguntou Draco irônico. Toda resposta que recebeu foi um cascudo na cabeça. O loiro protestou. – Au! Harry, você repetiu mais de dez vezes durante o caminho o que tenho que dizer e como tenho que me portar... Só falta você me dar um papel com o diálogo que tenho que dizer!

- Pois, na melhor das hipóteses não teria sido uma má idéia...

Draco girou os olhos:

- Me portarei bem, serei educado, não insultarei teus amigos e manterei uma conversa agradável – disse com voz formal. – Contente, ou também tenho que me fazer de palhaço para entretê-los?

- Muito engraçado. Veja, chegamos.

A mulher gorda olhou desconfiada em frente quando ouviu a senha. Mas como já conhecia Harry de seus passeios noturnos, e conhecia também a capa de invisibilidade, abriu a entrada do salão comunal sem dizer nada, ainda que olhando com reprovação.

Harry e Draco entraram juntos, ainda cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. Harry pigarreou ruidosamente enquanto passavam pelo retrato, não queria interromper Ron e Hermione no que quer fosse que estivessem fazendo.

Uma vez dentro, se livraram da capa. Dando uma olhada, comprovou que seus amigos haviam feito um bom trabalho: numa área não muito perto do lago, e um pouco coberta para que ninguém que descesse as escadas os visse diretamente, haviam colocado duas poltronas nas quais cabiam duas pessoas com comodidade. Estavam uma em frente a outra, separadas por uma mesa em que haviam colocado o chocolate, as cervejas amanteigadas e as demais guloseimas. A única iluminação era, além do brilho do fogo, um candelabro que havia numa mesa próxima, para que não os incomodasse ligeiramente.

"Bem feito, Hermione" pensou Harry sorrindo, já que estava certo de que alquilo era obra majoritária da garota. Não imaginava Ron tão detalhista.

Os dois grifinórios levantaram-se para saudá-los. Harry olhou de relance para Draco. Este sorria, ainda que não tão sarcasticamente como de costume. Era um começo, pensou Harry.

- Olá – disse Hermione. – Tiveram algum problema pelo caminho?

- Não, foi tudo bem – respondeu Harry. – Obrigado por isso – acrescentou, indicando com a cabeça as mesas.

- Não foi nada. Vamos nos sentar, venham.

Nem Draco nem Ron haviam aberto a boca ainda. Ambos sentiam-se um pouco incomodados. Por um momento, Harry se viu mantendo uma conversa com Hermione o tempo todo, enquanto os dois garotos só adicionavam monossílabos.

Sentaram-se, e dessa vez Ron foi o primeiro a falar.

- Harry, onde você conseguiu isso?

- Isso – interrompeu Draco, sarcástico como sempre. – Não me diga que o tinha aqui desde a última visita a Hogsmeade, porque me deixou com fome.

Todos sorriram.

- Não, eu comprei essa tarde. Fui a Hogsmeade ajudado pela capa e certos corredores – esclareceu ao ver a cara confusa de Draco.

- Harry! – Ron não pode se conter e explodiu. – Não creio que deva contar certas coisas agora – o ruivo olhou Draco significativamente.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam maliciosos. Harry maldisse em silêncio a desconfiança e o caráter de Draco, prevendo o que ia acontecer.

- O que há, Weasley...? Não confia em mim? – disse Draco com voz gozadora, falsamente inocente, com seu antigo desprezo e arrogância, enquanto comia languidamente um sapo de chocolate, totalmente relaxado na poltrona, com as pernas esticadas.

A Ron incomodou ainda mais sua atitude prepotente como se fosse o dono do lugar, e ia responder-lhe irado quando se deu conta de que Draco prestava mais atenção em tirar o chocolate dos dedos com a língua do que com sua resposta. Aquilo o fez ficar vermelho de raiva e vergonha, e levantou-se de seu lugar.

- Veja, Harry! Você não se deu conta? Fez isso para lhe dar uma oportunidade e ele vem aqui e... e... – incapaz de explicar-se, apontou o sonserino, que seguia meio tombado na poltrona, mastigando um resto de doce e olhando-o com vaga seguridade.

- Maldito Malfoy! – resmungou Ron com ódio, contendo-se para não gritar, tremendo de fúria, enquanto decidia-se por sair.

Harry ergueu-se para ir atrás dele, mas Draco adiantou-se e levantou-se com rapidez, indicando-lhe que ficasse quieto com um gesto.

Hermione e Harry se olharam, e logo olharam como Draco indo atrás de Ron, que se encaminhava para os dormitórios masculinos, até chegar a sua altura e colocar uma mão no seu ombro em silêncio para detê-lo.

Ron livrou-se da mão com um gesto brusco, e virou-se, certamente esperando encontrar Harry. Todavia, disfarçou sua surpresa ao ver Draco atrás de si, olhando-o, sério, sem vestígio de sua expressão anterior.

- Que coisa, Malfoy. Se rebaixas ao tocar-me! Agora terás que ir lavar sua mão, não? – Ron escondeu seu aborrecimento por trás do sarcasmo ardente.

Draco olhou-o, e baixando os olhos olhou sua mão, pensativo. Lentamente, voltou a erguê-la e a apoiou de novo no ombro do ruivo, tão somente um instante.

- Creio que não será necessário – disse o loiro gravemente. – Quando muito terás que lavar suas vestes, se me odeias tanto.

Ron surpreendeu-se muito com o gesto, e com essas palavras, mas não cedeu:

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou bruscamente.

- Quero que voltes. Quero que não arruínes a noite de Harry. Quero que não comportes de maneira paranóica – Ron foi se irritando gradualmente. – E quero... te pedir perdão – concluiu Draco em voz baixa, meio solene, meio envergonhado, esperando ser rechaçado.

- Você me pedindo perdão? Um Malfoy desculpando-se? Onde está o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy?

- Você o tem a sua frente, Ron. Sempre esteve aqui. No entanto não podia mostrá-lo. Mesmo agora, não sei o que faria meu pai se soubesse algo sobre isso.

Ron não acreditava no que ouvia. Draco desculpando-se? E chamando-o por seu nome. E sem desprezo ou arrogância.

- O que te fizeram, Draco? – foi tudo o que pode dizer.

- Quer saber de verdade? – disse o loiro sorrindo, ainda que com um pouco de vergonha, baixando o olhar. Ron tão somente pode assentir. - O que me fizeram... pela primeira vez me ofereceram algo sem que importasse meu sobrenome, nem meu dinheiro, nem nada disso. E se queres saber porque faço isso – disse levantando os olhos, decidido – eu faço por Harry. Porque ele me pediu. Bom, e também reconheço que na melhor das hipóteses passei insultando-os todos esses anos... um pouquinho – sorriu, com sua melhor cara de bonzinho, encantador. – Agora voltemos, sim?

Ron começou a rir. Agora dava toda razão a Harry. Aquele era um Draco completamente novo, sem rastros do antigo Malfoy. E aquele era o mais próximo que estaria de obter uma desculpa por tantos anos de brigas.

O grifinório sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão. Draco olhou-o confuso, mas em seguida correspondeu-lhe o sorriso e apertou a mão estendida firmemente.

Harry e Hermione olhavam com os olhos arregalados devido a surpresa, sobretudo Hermione. Harry sabia o que Draco era capaz quando se propunha... não por nada era um sonserino ambicioso. Conseguia o que se propunha... e havia proposto a ser perdoado por Ron, e inclusive ser aceito.

E por mais impossível que parecesse, aí vinham os dois juntos, Ron um pouco envergonhado, Draco sorrindo, orgulhoso e satisfeito. O loiro se deixou cair de novo na poltrona, e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry. Harry olhou, entre exasperado e divertido. Essa fixação que Draco tinha de bagunçar-lhe os cabelos para deixá-lo pior que nunca podia chegar a cansar... mas tampouco lhe importava demasiado.

Ron sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e passou um braço sobre seus ombros, enquanto começava a falar, constrangido.

- Isto, Harry... eu... sin...

- Não precisa, Ron. Não aconteceu nada. Melhor que tudo tenha se esclarecido assim – interrompeu Harry.

- Claro, como pode pensar em deixar Hermione sozinha conosco? – acrescentou Draco com naturalidade. – Creio que teria se aborrecido muito.

Todos riram, ainda que Harry corasse levemente. Draco insinuava coisas de sua relação naturalmente, e ele ainda dava bastante vergonha.

- Tem razão, Draco. E proponho uma coisa – disse Ron sorrindo, os olhos brilhavam gozadores. – Um brinde ao novo Draco!

O ruivo ergueu sua cerveja amanteigada solenemente. Os demais captaram a idéia e fizeram o mesmo movimento.

- Ao novo Draco! – disseram por sua vez, rindo.

Ao acabar de beber, Draco pôs-se a rir.

- Vou voltar a ser egocêntrico, se prosseguirmos assim!

- Mais? – disse Harry, falsamente surpresa.

- Bem... é difícil mas... poderia ser – Draco fez como se pensasse, antes de esboçar um sorriso malicioso. Seus olhos haviam deixado de ser pedaços de elo, arrogantes e distantes. Agora eram sinceros e compreensivos.

O tempo passou agradavelmente. Os quatro bebiam, e afetuosos riam cada vez mais. Os doces haviam acabado, mas Harry havia comprado cerveja de sobra. Falaram de todas as coisas possíveis: se "meteram" com os professores, tagarelaram sobre quadribol, criticaram ou elogiaram companheiros e conhecidos, fizeram planos para ficar os quatro sempre que pudessem. E ainda que parecesse incrível, muitas dessas idéias foram propostas por Ron, que havia aceitado bem Draco. Ademais, se Harry tinha um companheiro já não se sentia culpado por estar com Hermione e deixá-lo um pouco deslocado... ainda que fosse um parceiro um pouco "diferente".

Por fim, decidiram que já era hora de irem e acabar com a festa. Recolheram tudo para não deixar rastros, e acompanharam Draco ao retrato de saída. Harry insistiu em acompanhá-lo, mas Draco se negou:

- Harry, não haverá ninguém rondando pelo castelo há estas horas. Além disso, se for sozinho não vou me perder.

Aproveitando que Ron e Hermione estavam "ocupados", Harry aproximou-se de Draco e deu-lhe um beijo fugas nos lábios. O loiro sorriu.

Os outros dois grifinórios se aproximaram para despedir-se, Draco sorriu ao vê-los tão formais:

- Calma, vamos continuar nos vendo. Não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

- Não? E eu que já estava me iludindo – disse Ron.

- Ilusões de livrar-se dele? – disse Hermione - pois se agora mesmo ias a sonserina dormir com ele.

- Bom, então teríamos um problema – interrompeu Harry, passando um braço pelos ombros de Draco.

- Hermione, está insinuando que queres que eu durma contigo? Por mim não há problema, né...? – disse Ron inocentemente.

Todos riram quando Ron recebeu um golpe na cabeça de Hermione.

- Vamos, está certo, não briguem por mim porque já estou indo – disse Draco.

Despediram-se. Quando Draco estava a ponto de sair pelo retrato, virou-se:

- Ah, e não façam nada que eu não faria, ouviram Harry e Ron?

- Isso nos deixa uma ampla margem de coisas que podemos fazer – disse Harry sarcástico.

- Não se preocupe, Draco, eu os vigio – disse Hermione, pegando cada um por uma orelha.

- Bem, eu confio em você. Nos veremos, grifinórios – a última frase dita com "tom Malfoy", com desprezo e arrogância, mas em seguida sorriu e piscou-lhes maliciosamente. Depois saiu e o som de seus passos rapidamente se perdeu nos corredores.

Harry virou-se e olhou seus amigos, orgulhoso de Draco. O garoto havia se comportado melhor do que nunca teria acreditado, e por iniciativa própria.

Hermione sorriu:

- Que coisa, Harry, tenho que dizer que não tiveste tanto mau gosto como pensei a princípio.

- Viu como eu tinha razão? – disse Harry.

- Sim, acaba que no fundo é uma boa pessoa... – disse Ron.

- Por certo, o que te disse para reconciliar tão rápido contigo? – inquiriu Hermione curiosa.

- Bem, creio que é melhor não dizer... já deve ter lhe dado muita vergonha, ter que engolir seu orgulho dessa maneira. E o fez por você, Harry. É inacreditável. Me pediu perdão e tudo.

- Eu não lhe havia dito que te pedisse perdão. Só que se comportasse minimamente bem.

- Então é mais incrível ainda – disse Hermione. – Vamos, já é hora de irmos dormir. Creio que amanha em vez do desjejum almoçaremos diretamente.

Ron bocejou e contagiou Harry.

- É possível – disse o ruivo – Nossa, vamos para a cama. Vou dormir em pé.

Despediram-se de Hermione, que foi para o dormitório feminino, e eles dirigiram-se para os seus. Enfiaram-se na cama tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, ainda que não houvesse problemas, porque seus companheiros dormiam profundamente.

Antes de adormecer, Ron falou num sussurro:

- Harry, creio que você buscou um bom parceiro – ainda ficava tímido em dizer namorado. – E inclusive nós encontramos um amigo onde ninguém esperava. Boa noite!

Depois disso não voltou a dizer nada, e em pouco tempo se ouvia sua respiração compassada somando-se a de seus companheiros já adormecidos.

Harry estava feliz. Aquilo havia saído melhor que tudo o que havia se atrevido a esperar... inclusive melhor que se houvesse dado o roteiro a Draco, pensou, sorrindo na escuridão.

Aos seus amigos não importava que estivesse com Draco. E se suportavam bem e tudo. E ele com Draco, Ron e Hermione, e os quatro sendo amigos... Nesse momento lhe pareceu que não podia pedir mais. Que tinha tudo o que desejava. Que havia encontrado uma família verdadeira.

E adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

uinte.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Eeee! Acabei! Este último capítulo foi longo, não:S_

_Não queria ser escrito… me custaram essas ceninhas!_

_Enfim, já está feito. E o de sempre: espero que vocês tenham gostado. Que me conste que eu terminei bem e não aborreci ninguém. _

_Bem, então minha primeira fic longa está terminada. Peço perdão pelas "dislexias" como estas. Cada dia escrevo pior, mas o que vou fazer. U_

_E deixem reviews!_

**Nota Do grupo:**

A fic termina aqui. Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanharam até o final, independente de ter deixado review. Nosso mais sincero carinho a todos vocês. E aguardem ... Teremos novidades deliciosas em breve!

Agradecimentos especiais à **Baby Potter (**sim minha linda, apenas um mais creio que compensou ... ou não?.

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Cânon In D, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash Além da redenção, Relacionamentos pouco convencionais, Em profundo desespero, Um beijo e uma flor.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Os Tradutores


End file.
